


Glimpses

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 29,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of (short) Awakening stories (updated 5/28/18)<br/>Updated starting at chapter 36 from last time (6/15/16 oops) </p><p>Latest update: say'ri/tiki xenoblade chronicles 2 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sumia/Cherche

**Author's Note:**

> A giant collection of all the ficlets I've done from tumblr, mostly prompts and requests, or whatever silly thing I felt like writing. Chapters are according to characters/ship involved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silliness involving Gerome being Sumia's son

Sumia stared at the tall man Cherche had brought over, blinking up at him when she realized he was… much taller than he looked. Or maybe it was because he was still sitting on Minerva. But Cherche was on Minerva. And he was on Minerva. _There were two Minervas._

Sumia needed to lay down.

He dismounted, peering down at her. She gulped, already feeling incredibly intimidated, with all of his dark clothes and black armor and the way he held his axe in that same form that reminded Sumia of Cherche, strong and deadly.

And his mask! He looked like one of those antiheroes or antagonists Sumia’s books had always described as tall, brooding, and handsome. The only thing that looked out of his place was his light hair, which… seemed like a really familiar color, now that she was staring at it.

“My name is Gerome,” he said, his voice gruff. “I am your son.”

Sumia felt her mind explode. 

“Hey, Brother!” Cynthia flew over at that moment, her pegasus neighing loudly as she jumped from the saddle. She threw her arms around Gerome, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad we found you!”

He stiffened for a moment before returning her hug. “Cynthia. I am glad to see you are safe,” he murmured. It was heartwarming, except Sumia was still trying to wrap her mind around  _Gerome._ But now that Cynthia had greeted him so, there was no longer any doubt.  There _should_ have no longer been any doubt.

Sumia still gaped at them, unable to even form words. Cherche looked as if she had figured something out.

“ _That_ explains your hair colors…” she said, looking at the siblings and Sumia while patting her own head.  Minerva roared in agreement while Minerva snorted.

“ _How,”_ was the only thing Sumia could say though, as she gawked at this tall and handsome stranger being  _her_ son. It made as much sense as the levelheaded Cherche being the mother of overexcited Cynthia.

“Gerome! Let’s go get something to eat and then we can take care of our mounts together! C'mon!” Cynthia tugged on her brother’s hand.

Even though he sighed, Sumia still saw that tiny smile as he looked at his sister. “Stop tugging on me, I’ll follow you.” Cynthia let go with a grin and ran off, shouting her farewells to her mothers, clearly excited to be reunited with her brother. He looked at them, nodding. “I’ll take my leave now.” He began to walk away--

\--and fell flat on his face in the next second, tripping over nothing.

Sumia let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Panne and Nowi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi conducts an experiment with Panne's help.

“Hey, hey!” Nowi shouted with a wave. “I just came up with this  _super_ awesome strategy and it’s got you in it! Can you help me?" 

Panne considered for a moment. "No.” And began to walk away, sighing to herself as she heard the protests of the young manakete.

Nowi pouted and played her trump card. “I’ll give you the secret stash of carrots I found the other day!" 

Panne stopped mid-step, slowly turning back around.

… except now, Panne was beginning to regret that decision, as she was now dangling in the air with her feet and hands swaying in the wind, held by a divine dragon soaring through the sky.

This was _completely_ undignified, for Panne, as the last of the taguel and for her own sense of pride. 

"Oh man, I’m so excited to test this out!” Nowi said with a throaty laugh. “I even got Miriel to record this down, for posterity!” she said, trying to imitate Miriel’s voice. Panne turned her eyes down to the ground.

She could see the human mage riding along on her horse, somehow managing to stay upright on her horse while writing in her notebook _and_ still managing to keep that ridiculous hat on her head despite the wind rushing past her face. Panne had to give credit to the manspawn for being adept at the most trivial of things.

She was still going to chew her hat to pieces later, to soothe her wounded pride.

A sudden noise alerted her to another set of different wings, the flapping much different from Nowi’s draconian ones. This was softer, not as harsh and cutting like dragon wings, and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a loud whinny and the flash of red hair in her vision later.

“Nowi! Are you carrying a deer –  _that’s not a deer.”_ Cordelia looked at them, suddenly aghast. _Then_ her expression changed, as she pushed her lips together, corners of her mouth quirked upward. Panne narrowed her eyes.

“If you call yourself my friend, then help me down!” Panne said with a hiss. Cordelia blinked at her before averting her eyes innocently. 

“Um, I think I have to go find Kellam now,” and Panne watched as the traitorous manspawn swerved off. Even worse was when she heard the clearly amused whinny of her pegasus afterward.

Oh. So that was how it was. Well. That was the last time Panne was going to share her carrots with  _betrayers._

“Naga! Where are all the enemies today? I really wanted to test this out!” Nowi began to whine, head darting everywhere as she looked for an unlucky target.

“… just hurry up and put me down!” Panne demanded, as she watched the ground continue to zoom past her. She wondered how she wasn’t dizzy yet, but it seemed to have done the trick with that thought, as her vision began to spin. 

It didn’t help that a second later, she felt an arrow graze the air next to her, something that would have taken off her ear if Nowi hadn’t moved slightly at the last minute. Panne felt panic coursing through her, eyes wide as she moved her hand to grip her beaststone in desperation.

Nowi began to holler with excitement. “Enemy archer! Alright! Let’s test this out!” She raised her claws. Panne blinked, realizing she was no longer looking at the ground but the _sky._

A second later turned her surprise into horror when she realized what was about to happen. “Nowi, do  _not_ thro—”

Nowi threw her. 

Later, Miriel would write in her notebook that test results were inconclusive and further duplication of the experiment would be needed, as it was unsure whether Nowi’s plan of launching Panne at their enemies was actually a valid strategy. Nevertheless, Miriel had to admit that watching a giant rabbit falling from the sky and crushing someone was both morbid and fascinating.


	3. Sumia/Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emmeryn

Sumia wasn’t even sure how she felt, with her mind blank as she sloughed ahead with the rest of the army, through the mud and rain. She scrubbed at her eyes, still sniffling. She wasn’t sure if it was the rain or tears she was trying to get out.

Her pegasus was nickering sadly, shaking her head. Sumia reached forward, scratching her ears, hoping it would soothe the tiredness her pegasus felt. The action made Sumia aware of her own fatigue, as she wearily drew her arm back, letting it slump down next to her again.

Next to her, Cordelia was silent, pensive and brooding as she led her pegasus through the terrible mud. Sumia shivered when Cordelia brought her eyes up. Her eyes… they looked so listless and blank, as if she had lost every reason to live. ( _Again –)_

Sumia reached her hand out before she knew it, stopping just before touching her friend. Cordelia turned her eyes to watch her.

“Are you… okay?” Sumia asked before she cringed. That was a terrible question and how could anyone answer otherwise? But she had already spoken and something held her back from speaking further, tongue heavy as lead.

Cordelia closed her eyes as she answered. “Captain Phila and Exalt Emmeryn are dead… my sisters died so I could escape and warn them and… _everyone_ is dead.” Her face became pained, gritting her teeth.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t honor their wish… I…” she put a hand to her eyes, shaking her head as she let out a shuddering breath. “For what reason did they die for?!” Her pegasus whinnied softly, crying out for his master. “I… I failed in my service and… even the Captain…”

Sumia tore her eyes away, twisting her hands in frustration, unable to speak. The deaths of Captain Phila and Exalt Emmeryn… nothing seemed right in the world anymore. Right now, it was the Khans leading the broken and demoralized Ylissan army through the pass. Sumia could only trust that Frederick and Robin were tending to Prince Chrom and Lissa.

Sumia wanted to cry herself to sleep, wake up, and realize it was all a terrible nightmare.

But this was a nightmare that everyone was sharing.

Sumia reached out instinctively, grabbing Cordelia’s arm. It was something she had done so many times when they were younger, always trailing behind her friend. It made her feel even worse, knowing that Cordelia was the one who needed her even more, but Sumia didn’t know what to do, didn’t know the proper words to comfort her friend, not when her own mind was still reeling from everything that happened.

Cordelia tensed at the touch but said nothing. Sumia was about to let go and apologize but Cordelia raised her hand, laying it atop of Sumia’s before pressing down in a desperate grip. The pegasi of the last pegasus knights nickered softly, trying to comfort their masters.

Sumia concentrated on that grip, closed her eyes, and wished that there could still be a happy ending after everything, just like her books.


	4. Say'ri/Tiki

“Say'ri! Up here!”

Say'ri paused where she happened to be walking under a tree, blinking as she heard the sound of her name. It came again, and she whipped her head upward in realization, gaping. Tiki smiled lazily from where she sat, high up in the tree on a branch, watching her.

“My lady, I have been looking for you! ‘Tis dangerous for you to be up there!” she shouted, alarm all over her face.

“Say'ri, you realize you speak to a dragon, yes?” Tiki only answered back, leaning forward. “Come! Sit with me up here, I wish to show you something.”

The way Tiki smiled so deceptively faint made Say'ri realize that she was going to be stubborn if Say'ri said otherwise. “Does it… have to be up there, my lady?” Say'ri finally asked with a sigh.

“Yes!” Tiki’s look turned playful. “Would it faster if I transformed and carried you up here?”

Say'ri furiously shook her head. “Fie, do not resort to wasting your energy on me!” Following her words, she immediately began to climb the tree. Tiki smiled cheekily before turning back to the sky, trusting Say'ri to make her way up here.

“The trees in Ylisse are not quite so big, are they?” Tiki commented once Say'ri reached her side. “But sometimes, you find a big one like this one.”

“Aye, the air is much different than our home,” Say'ri agreed, eying the branch warily. “These trees, I feel are not quite as sturdy though… I do not mean to hurry, but what is it that my lady wished to show me?”

“Say'ri, you worry too much! It’ll be in a few moments, wait here with me, will you?” And Tiki pulled on Say'ri’s arm to tug her closer before leaning back, resting against Say'ri’s arm as she stretched her legs out before her.

“M-my lady!” Say'ri gasped, tensing up reflexively. She instinctively moved her arm around Tiki, afraid that she would fall before Say'ri could catch her, but now, Tiki was closer than before, leaning against her shoulder.

“Sometimes, I feel as if you humans move too fast,” Tiki began to murmur, sighing, “and when you begin to truly appreciate things, it is only because you are too old to travel, forced to stay in one place.”

Say'ri blinked at the somber tone Tiki had, feeling the mood shift so drastically that even she didn’t know what to say. When Say'ri looked at her, Tiki’s face was full of emotions that Say'ri couldn’t even begin to pick apart, but what she could recognize was the loneliness she often had when lost deep in thought.

“I… I am sorry, my lady,” Say'ri said in a quiet voice.

Tiki shook her head. “Do not apologize. What you _should_ do though, is to just relax, and watch with me.”

Say'ri only remained confused, until she looked up to where Tiki was looking. Everything in their sight was now splashed with orange but she watched as the sun, in its last moments of its descent below the mountains, begin to take the myriad of orange and red away, leaving nothing but beautiful darkness in its path. Even if the landscape before her was different than home, Say'ri felt her eyes widening, awestruck. On the ground where she was earlier, they wouldn’t have been able to see this sight.

“I’ve seen the sunset countless times but I thought, I’d like to see one together with you,” Tiki said quietly. Say'ri bowed her head, feeling humbled. “So, how did you like it?

"It was… beautiful, thank you for allowing me to enjoy it in your presence,” Say'ri murmured appreciatively. Several moments of silence passed before a thought came to her.

“Forgive me for speaking presumptuously, but I know of a place back home where the sight is, if I must say, much more glorious…” Say'ri paused, taking a breath to steady herself before she continued. “Yen'fay… often took me when we were young. If my lady wishes, then… when we return home…” she trailed off when Tiki only tilted her head up, staring at her for a moment before smiling lopsidedly. Say'ri let out a quiet laugh at her expression, unable to stop her own smile. 


	5. Gaius and Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly stuff between Gaius and female Morgan

“Hey Dad!”

Gaius blinked at the strangely orange-haired girl who was suddenly in front of him. In the next moment, he realized what she had just said. Moving the sucker in his mouth to his other cheek, he bent down, brow raised. “What did you just say?”

“I said, hey Dad!” she chirped back, grinning at him.

“Morgan! Where did you – oh, there you are.” Robin made his way over to them at that moment, incredulous expression on his face. “Gaius, she’s–”

“Look, Father! I found Dad,” she shouted, waving at him.

Gaius bit through his sucker, an audible crack ringing in the air.

He chewed through the pieces of his now broken candy, disappointed that he hadn’t savored the flavor more, but there was something more pressing he needed to get to _right now_.

He took a good look at her: messy orange hair, bandana wrapped around her forehead that seemed oddly familiar, brown eyes, with clothes scruffy and ragged, exactly like a thief. He pointed down at her with his finger, looking at Robin with a raised brow. “How? Who? _What._ ”

“How am I supposed to know?!” Robin exclaimed, shaking his head. Gaius couldn’t help the smug smile.

“Jeez Bubbles, and here I thought you were, getting close to Blue but –”

Robin threw his hands up. “Chrom’s already married, dammit! With two daughters! And we weren’t like that!”

“Never stopped anyone before.” Gaius wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Robin remained entirely unamused.

“And she’s _yours too,_ ” Robin ground out, sighing deeply.

“So… you… don’t believe me?” The girl finally spoke up in a quiet voice. Gaius blinked and snapped his head at her, recognizing what was about to happen. And true to what he thought was happening, the girl let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. Robin was alarmed, gaping at her in shock.

“Cripes Bubbles, your daughter is broken, do something!” Gaius exclaimed.

Robin slapped his head. “She’s _also_  yours! _”_

Gaius leaned forward, feeling sorry that Robin was already showing himself to be a useless father, but also feeling some guilt that this girl (never mind she was claiming to be _his)_  was beginning to cry.

He froze suddenly though, widening his eyes when he got the _strangest_ sensation–

He jerked back, eyes wide with disbelief, horror on his face as he stared at the girl in front of him. “You… you…” He reached into his cloak–and gaped wordlessly at her when he brought his hand out, nothing in his grasp.

“What? What happened?” Robin whipped his head between the two of them, confused and worried now. Gaius pointed at the girl, shaking his head in shock.

“S-she stole my sucker!”

“Hee hee!” Morgan looked up, sticking her tongue out playfully, no hint of tears in her eyes. There it was, Gaius’ sucker in her hands. “Thanks for the treat!” And Gaius watched with horror as she put it into her mouth, his hands twitching. “Wow, this flavor… is so nostalgic,” she said with wonder, taking the candy out to look at it strangely.

Gaius immediately rushed forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, babbling incoherently. Morgan suddenly looked afraid, looking to Robin for help. Slowly, Gaius turned to Robin, crazed look in his eyes as he rambled.

“Bubbles, I’m not going to question this any longer. She’s definitely our daughter. We have to keep her now.” Morgan brightened at his words. Robin darkened at them.

“Gaius, I’m not going to let you use her _to steal for you!_ ”


	6. Kjelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjelle is one of my favorite kids, and also my favorite sibling for Lucina

The first memory Kjelle has is of her mother’s hardy laughter, with her voice rough and warm. She remembers of how scarred her mother’s hand is as her hair is ruffled by that same hand, remembers the strong and powerful figure of her mother as she used the spear. She cannot remember more than that.

She cannot remember her father at all and only knows of him through others, already recognizes that she is not her father’s daughter, for that honor belongs to Lucina. 

The next memories she has are when Lucina takes her hand, clutching heavy Falchion in the other, staring at their ravaged kingdom. Her eyes are ones that are too heavy for one as young as her, her eyes being a mirror of the same ones their aunt used to wear when their grandpa died and left her nothing but the destroyed remains of two warring kingdoms, Aunt Lissa tells them.

Kjelle grows up not under the warm and proud gazes of her parents but in the shadow of a sister who will forever remain ahead of her, forced to shoulder everything she was not meant to. She grows up staring at the tall back of her sister, always straight like a pillar, unyielding and powerful.

The sword is too foreign in her hands, reminds her that the duties of the royal family will never lay with her, and she will always be the younger sister of an Exalt who will forever remain out of reach for her. It isn’t as if she has much of a choice, when Falchion chooses her sister and she is content with that decision. She picks up the spear just like her mother instead. She strikes her enemies down with her spear in the name of the Exalt, wears her armor to be only a shield for the Exalt.

“I will perform the Awakening and Naga will send us back in time to prevent the rise of the Fell Dragon,” Lucina announces when the remaining gemstones are finally gathered, glowing sadly dim in the Fire Emblem.

“Are we running away?” Kjelle asks when they are alone on the outskirts of camp. In the distance in front of them, Mount Prism looms, oppressive and mighty, their last hope for the world, crawling with nothing but vile Risen in a twisted act of desecration.

Lucina only glances at her and shakes her head, gripping the hilt of Falchion in a white grasp.

“You mean to tell me we’re to leave everyone behind then?” Kjelle sweeps her eyes over their– _Lucina’s_ halidom, broken and shattered beyond any hope of repair. “Everything we have is in this world. Are we to just up and leave behind _everything?_ ”

“Kjelle, I know that it looks–”

“ _Looks?”_ Kjelle turns back, scowling. “Is it not our duty to fix this? We are the royal family, Lucina! Are you telling me that we’re going to turn tail and become _cowards–_ _”_

 _“Yes!”_ Lucina shouts. Kjelle freezes. Lucina marches to her, puts her hands roughly on Kjelle’s shoulders. Kjelle is too surprised to even speak, too shocked to do anything other than stare. There are nothing but tears in her eyes, nothing but despair in the eyes of Exalt Lucina.

“What would you have me do, Kjelle?! Tell me! There is no other way to help this world! Why do you think we must go back in time instead of dealing with Grima here?!” The words Lucina hisses through her teeth are ones that Kjelle never wants to hear. 

_“Because even Naga has decided to abandon our world!”_

Kjelle cannot speak, cannot do anything at all when Lucina begins to kneel, weeping. “I want to save this world just as much as you do–it is my _duty_ as Exalt! I will gladly die if it means I can restore the halidom! But!” Her hands clutch at Kjelle desperately. “Without an awakened Falchion, there is _nothing_ we can do to defeat Grima… nothing _I_ can do.” She hangs her head in shame.

“What… what am I to do, Kjelle?” She has never heard her sister’s voice sound so tiny and frail before. “I do not wish to leave either but… what _can_ I do? I… I cannot…”

In the end, Kjelle doesn’t know if what they do is right, even when she abandons her honor and duty as she leaps forward into the gate, following after the strong and weary back of Lucina.

Kjelle is part of a royal family that hails from a world that even Naga deemed as lost. She is not the Exalt and never will be, for she is far too weak for such a lofty position.

In this world where there is _life,_ the spear Kjelle takes up and the armor she dons are for the weak she will be able to finally protect this time, those she could not save back then.

When she is found by the Shepherds, she finally sees her mother after so long, and her father for the first time. But she is a knight first and foremost, and she swears her pledges to Exalt Chrom and his wife.

When she sees Lucina, she bows deeply to the shock of everyone, vowing eternal loyalty to the true Exalt she will gladly follow forever.

Her sister only pushes her upright and hugs her tightly.


	7. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in future past

Even when Morgan closes her eyes, the shadows always creep into her vision, dark and blinding. They are everything she knows now, always following her everywhere, attaching themselves in the crevices of her mind and binding her to the darkness that plagues the world.

The cry of the wyverns, a sound that used to comfort her and take her to sleep, are now replaced by the faint heartbeats of something pulsating and sick, growling deep inside. It’s all she hears, even when she covers her ears, pushing her hands so tightly against her head that her ears are sore.

How long has she been doing this? How long has she allowed the maddened whispers of her father take over her mind, consuming every waking thought she has? The only moments of clarity she has is when she digs her nails into her arms, leave red, warm marks that drip onto the floor like the teeth of wyverns after a fresh meal, squelching in dissonance to the maddening laughter of Grima that she’ll never escape.

Every whisper in her mind, she obeys. She will even climb atop the saddle of a wyvern that will remain forever unfamiliar to her. This wyvern is not the one she knows, not the one she grew up with, not the wyvern that her mother used to ride, not the wyvern that took her brother and left her when the world ended.

When she is young, she remembers dreaming of being a valiant knight like her mother, being strong and tall like her brother, of being smart and wise like her father. But she sits in this saddle, holding an axe that gleams with foreign blood in the moonlight, eyes blankly staring ahead. The handle on her axe is wet and slimy but her grip is still tight.

She is a child of the dragons, having been taken care by the wyverns as long as she can remember. Her axe are the claws and fangs she fights with, the same ones the dragons use to rip and tear into their prey, drink in the anguished screams of the weak until there is nothing but silence. Her axe will easily rend into anything that opposes her, opposes the will of the dragons, and she will feast in the screams of those who dare to rise against the Fell Dragon.

Just like this foolish team of children, led by an even more foolish Exalt who dares to go against the Fell Dragon with only an unawakened Falchion and the emblem of Naga in her eye.

_Kill him_ , her mind whispers, as she stares at the masked wyvern rider weaving in between the Grimleal, the blackness of his armor blending with the dark scales of his wyvern. His wyvern roars in both terror and anger, lashing out in panic.

Her hand still wavers, shaking for the first time in her life, something fighting against the insanity eating at her mind. Why does that bestial cry seem so familiar? Why does it ring so deep into her heart, feel like the blankets her mother used to wrap around her? The crooning of a wyvern comes back to her, soft and familiar, lulling her to unconsciousness as she closes her eyes and remembers.

“ _You can’t sleep, Morgan? Very well, let Minerva and I sing you to sleep–"_ _  
_

Even if he wears a mask, he will never fool the eyes of his sister, as she stares at him with a flicker of something she once knew long ago, before their father succumbed… when their mother was still alive…

_**"You are mine, now and forever, until you are nothing but dust!** _ _**Let the dragons devour your soul until there is nothing left!”** **  
** _

Grima screams, chaotic and bloodthirsty, a terrible rumble that shakes her body, echos deep within every fiber of her being.

_No, no no no,_ her heart chants as it remembers, as her hand shakes, fighting to release her axe, to lose the chance. _I love him, don’t make me do this, please, no, not him, you love him too **please–**_

“I am Morgan,” she breathes, “I am _Morgan,_ and I will _not_ , no, don’t make me do it _, not Gero_ –”

Grima screams, reverberating deep within her soul, shaking the very core of her being. Within that fury, she hears the anguish of her father as he howls in agony, unable to stop his legacies from destroying each other. Her mind snaps at his words– 

_**“Devour ALL who oppose me!”  
** _

–and she roars with him, the darkness swirling all around everywhere, seeping into every pore of her. On her hand, the Mark of Grima sears blinding purple, hot and biting, branding her as forever leashed to the shadows. With eyes tinged red from a madness she will never escape, her wyvern roars in pain with her as she gives the command to rush forward, fully intent on severing the last remnants of her humanity.

There is no better weapon than the axe in her hand to take the life of a brother, as she raises mighty Hauteclere above her head.


	8. Sumia/Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old birthday fluff for Sumia

“C-Cordelia!” Sumia yelped, trying to keep herself from stumbling. She had no choice but to follow after Cordelia lest she be dragged along the ground, with the way Cordelia was pulling on her insistently. “W-wait! Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Cordelia only said vaguely. Sumia blinked, trying not to flush when she caught the eyes of the other people in the camp, grinning knowingly at the sight of her being dragged out of camp by Cordelia, _especially_ today–

Was she _ever_ going to live this down? That… actually explained why Cordellia seemed oddly determined to stare only in front of her as they walked. They passed Gaius, and he only waggled his eyebrows playfully, giving her a thumbs-up.

Sumia didn’t even want to know what _that_ was supposed to be for, and as far as she could tell, the only thing she could even feel right now was the extreme embarrassment coursing through her.

“U-um–”

“Almost there!” Cordelia said quickly, face turning red with her words.

“O-okay,” Sumia could only reply, still too embarrassed to say anything.

They went out to a small clearing, still close enough to camp but far away enough for privacy. Ah wait, were they _really–_ Sumia’s mind began to travel into places that were _entirely_ indecent, not helped by the book that Robin had Gaius so _conveniently_ slip into her pack last night–

“Happy birthday, Mother!” she heard suddenly, and in the next instant, petals were being thrown all over her. Sumia blinked, coming back into reality.

Cynthia had a large grin on her face as she continued to throw petals all around them. Severa, for once, had a rare smile on as she held up a cake.

“We baked a cake for you too.” She glanced at Cynthia snidely. “Well, _me_ and _Mother_ did. Cynthia was kind of useless so we had her pick the flowers instead.”

“Hey! I think the flowers were a nice touch!” Cynthia argued, sticking her tongue out.

“Girls,” Cordelia warned, staring at the both of them. Severa huffed while Cynthia only scratched her head sheepishly before bending down, picking up something.

“Here!” And she laid a flower crown upon Sumia’s head, grinning. “We used to make these all the time when I was younger! I mean, um… with my mother and…” she blinked, shaking her head. “Y-yeah! Do you like them?”

Sumia reached up, gingerly touching it, smiling as she did so. “Yes, I love it all! Oh, thank you all so much!” She pulled Cynthia and Severa in for a hug, almost laughing when Cordelia quickly swiped the cake from Severa so their daughter properly could hug her. “Everything was perfect, thank you!”

“O-of course! Nothing but the best for _you_ ,” Severa said, face turning red from embarrassment though she still held on tightly to Sumia. Cynthia only let out a pleased laugh, hugging her tighter.

It wasn’t _completely_ perfect though as later, Cynthia tripped and bits of her cake ended up on Sumia’s face, frosting all over her cheeks and hair. Severa scolded Cynthia for being so clumsy before they both ran back to camp to fetch a towel for her. Sumia sighed, running her fingers along her cheek to brush the cream off her face, silently thankful for the moment of peace.

Cordelia came next to her then, grabbing her hand in a light touch. After a moment of hesitation and Sumia blinking confusedly at her, she shyly raised Sumia’s hand to her mouth, slowly licking some of the cream off.

Sumia found her throat suddenly dry, and realized that maybe her earlier fantasies weren’t quite unrequited.


	9. Say'ri and Yen'fay

When Say'ri saw Yen'fay, he looked the same as she always remembered him being, tall and rigid with his sword at his side, the arc of his swing perfect even as he cut down their countrymen. He looked at her and told her their parents were slain. In that same breath, he swore allegiance to their murderer.

She remembered clenching her fists so tightly that when she opened them, her palms were nothing but a bloody mess. She felt none of it, only stared at her hands and cursed that someone who shared her blood could be so foolish.

When she held her sword and blood smeared the handle, she only gritted her teeth and screamed for revolt, refusing to let herself lay down quietly. The one to restore honor to their family and country would be her.

When she finally confronted her brother with the Ylisseans at her side, she felt only anger and betrayal boiling inside. Her brother stood in front of her, wearing the same mask of calmness he always had. His eyes were unreadable as he readied his sword.

After she struck the final blow and realized too late there was something wrong, Yen'fay only gave her a bloody smile full of relief. He reached his hand out toward her, slick with his own blood, before it fell limp against the wet rocks. It was then she realized, that this was the moment where she had truly lost everything.

When Say'ri fled with the rest of her comrades to escape the wrath of nature, she carried two swords in her red hands. Her own sword dripped blood along the road as she ran. By the time they stopped, the blood had dried on both her blade and her hands.

She touched the blood on her sword, hands shaking as she cursed herself for being foolish.

Say'ri took her sword and stabbed it deeply into the ground, lowering to her knees. She had no flowers to give now, not when they had to move by tomorrow morning.

Still covered in soot and smelling of ash and smoke, she bowed her head, clapped her bloodied hands together, and prayed.


	10. Sumia/Cordelia - bookshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for a prompt where someone requests an AU and I write three sentences of it

“Oh, you’re already back, how was the book I recommended?”

Cordelia tries to keep her flush down as she quickly stammers out a reply, “It was, um, good, very good and I couldn’t, er, stop reading it.”

“That’s wonderful, it’s one of my absolute favorites,” Sumia says with a smile that makes Cordelia think it was entirely worth staying up last night to finish the book.


	11. Sumia/Cherche

“Sumia?” Cordelia called out. She went in front of her friend, waving her hand. Still no answer. Sighing, she grabbed Sumia, shaking her by the shoulders. “Sumia!”

“W-w-what? Did I step on pegasus dung again?” Sumia shouted. Cordelia tried not to laugh but the corners of her mouth twitched upward.

“No, but you might also want to check what you shout aloud to everyone next time,” she answered instead, unable to help the small laugh after. Sumia blinked at her, before she slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, horse dung!” she cursed, shaking her head. Cordelia sighed exasperatedly.

“So, what’s got you all distracted?” Cordelia followed Sumia’s eyes to – she raised a brow. “Are you watching… Cherche?”

“Um!” Sumia froze. “I, uh,” and she sighed, realizing she was caught when Cordelia smiled knowingly at her. “I mean, Cherche is so…” Sumia waved her hand around, hoping words could come to her. “She’s… Cherche,” she finished lamely.

She wasn’t sure what it was about Cherche that drew her eyes to her. Maybe it was how she was so strong but she also had that… feminine charm? Was that what it was called?

She admired how Cherche had the strength to swing her axe with terrible ferocity yet still be full of grace and elegance. There was also the way how she smiled so disarmingly but had no mind for nonsense, when Sumia had overheard Virion talking to her.

Cherche reminded Sumia of… of… those knights in the books she read all the time, with knightly grace and strength to brave through everything and keep steadfast. Sumia had always admired those gallant characters whenever they appeared in the books.

And there was also the way she showed such  _affection_  to her mount, and anyone who did that could do no wrong in Sumia’s book.

“Sumia?”

She yelped, afraid that she had been caught again. Turning her head to Cordelia– her eyes widened and she nearly fell out of her saddle when she realized it was _Cherche_ instead _._ Cordelia was no where to be seen, most likely leaving Sumia to her own devices after she zoned out again.

“Are you fine? You’ve been… staring at me,” Cherche put a hand to her face. “Is there something on me?” Minerva let out a hiss.

“Oh, no, no! N-nothing’s wrong! I just… um…” and Sumia reddened even more. Cherche moved closer, peering at her curiously. 

“Your face seems oddly red. Might I suggest seeing Father Libra, if even just a moment? I will accompany you as well, if you wish.” Cherche dismounted from Minerva before Sumia could speak. She stood next to her pegasus, watching her pegasus warily, and smiled when the winged horse only turned the other way, silently accepting Cherche. 

Cherche held her hand out patiently, smiling gently up at Sumia in that way that made Sumia fall out of her saddle instead.

And it was then, as she laid on the dirt ground staring up at Cherche’s worried face, her epiphany came, realizing the reason for why her heart was beating so fast.


	12. Kjelle and Morgan

Kjelle always told herself that she had to be strong.

She wanted to be strong just like her parents. Her mother, the fierce and loyal knight that protected the Halidom, always at the front. Her father, the cunning and witty tactician who worked behind the scenes to bring prosperity to everyone. She respected them, wanted to walk in their light and follow their example.

She had to be strong for Morgan, as she carried her little sister on her back, chasing after Lucina who led away everyone to safety as the Risen destroyed their home, everything they had known in their young lives. She didn’t remember whose parents were still alive at this point, only knew that whoever it was, they didn’t stay alive for long as they gave their lives to protect the rest of them. Morgan cried when Kjelle told her that they would never see their parents again and that all they had were each other.  

She had to be strong, when those who fought next to her fell and rose in twisted mockery as her enemies, to keep her hand from wavering as she cut them down to give them their peace. The armor she wore for both their protection and hers became the only companion she had left in the end, when everyone she fought next to disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

Kjelle _needed_ to be strong when the only ones that were left were those she could call her friends, her true comrades. They were the children of Shepherds, the ones who were with each other from the start, the ones who _survived_. There weren’t many times she could recall where they had smiled at each other and it _wasn’t_ full of desperate relief at seeing each other alive. 

In moments of weakness, she thought of those familiar faces, imagined them as mangled and rotting, eyes shining red as they glared at her and accused her of not being strong enough to protect them. She always told herself that she could give them their peace if it came down to it. She ignored how terrible her hands shook at that thought. 

The worst one was always Lucina, the only one Kjelle could fully trust with her life and had followed as long as she could remember. If Lucina, their paragon who believed that there were chances of a bright future ahead of them, was gone, then there was nothing more they could do.  

Sometimes when she slept, she dreamed of darkness and chaos, imagined a world where there was no longer any hope left in the world, heard nothing but a continuous howl of madness amongst the screams and pleads as she commanded those very same shadows to–

She’d always snap awake at this part, feel the tug on her soul disappear with each breath of life she took. The shrieks that plagued her nightmares only dulled, biding for their chance to reawaken. 

She had understood then even if she never wanted to admit it. 

Kjelle had always taken after their mother, bullheaded and stubborn to a fault. The shadows and sickening temptations that lurked deep within her mind never stood a chance against the foolhardy pride that the Crimson Knight of Ylisse passed down. She would sooner die than let herself be willingly taken in by the very same shadows that unleashed hell in the world.

Morgan, though… she was their father in every likeliness: sharp-witted and curious, with a mind so keen that the Fell Dragon had also easily tainted it. It was only a matter of time she was taken and Kjelle suspected that even if she had intervened, her sister would have used her crafty mind to sneak away. It was the only thing she could console herself with, other than repeatedly calling herself a fool for not being able to notice the signs earlier. She had failed in her duty as an older sister and that cut deeper than any wound she had been given. 

Kjelle saw her sister years later, wearing the damned robes of the Grimleal, her entire being shrouded in nothing but disgusting darkness. Her sister’s eyes were once bright and full of hope and now they held nothing inside, even as Kjelle’s spear was inches away from her neck. 

It was that look that made Kjelle lose her resolve at the last second. Morgan lashed out and escaped. The scar left on her cheek didn’t hurt as much as the one in her heart, deepening even more as she watched Morgan flee away from her. Her sister didn’t even look behind as she slithered away back to the side of their father. Kjelle’s armor and spear had never felt heavier than right now, as she watched Morgan get further and further away. Lucina’s consoling hand on her shoulder afterward felt twice as heavy.

In the end, all Kjelle had was her armor and Lucina. She swore her oaths to Lucina and vowed that she’d never betray her Exalt as long as she lived. She repeated them over and over again to remind herself, wore them like a second set of armor to ward off the whispers that told her to give in to the dark blood that ran in her veins. Lucina was the Ylisse her mother died to protect, the embodiment of what had made her father turn to the shadow, the hope Kjelle wanted to cling to.

Kjelle told herself she had to be strong, so she could make up for her father damning the whole world.


	13. Lucina/Severa - drunk/sloppy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was drunk/sloppy kiss with Lucina being the drunk one

“Really, you don’t have to accept every drink, you know,” Severa mutters not for the first time that night. She huffs as she hears Lucina shake her head. 

“They… they insisted and… it… impolite to decline,” Lucina mumbles out. Severa rolls her eyes. Typical Lucina, she thinks. She concentrates on pulling Lucina along on the road to their inn room, scowling as she thinks about which herbs she’ll need to ease Lucina’s morning headache.

Lucina opens her mouth to say something before her feet suddenly kick out from under. Severa nearly feels herself join Lucina on the ground when Lucina grabs at her. Even when inebriated, Lucina is still stronger than she looks.

Now, they’re both crouched on the ground, with Lucina looking up at her and Severa caught within Lucina’s arms. Lucina giggles, an odd sound coming from the normally serious girl but it is a noise of happiness that Severa easily remembers, lets the sound wash over her. 

In her distraction, she doesn’t realize Lucina’s leaned forward, closer than before, still inching forward. Severa inhales sharply and reflexively shuts her eyes. Lips graze just above Severa’s mouth instead. Severa snaps open her eyes. A mistake, because now all she can see is Lucina’s face, her eyes somehow focused even past all the alcohol she’s consumed. 

“You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side,” Lucina whispers, the most coherent thing she’s said since they’ve left the tavern. Severa’s swears she’s heard those words before but she can’t recall, not right now, not when Lucina looks at her with such open affection. 

Lucina’s tongue isn’t silver by any means but the only words Severa’s never been able to resist are the ones that slip past her Exalt’s lips.


	14. Lucina/Severa - kiss on the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was kiss on the neck

Severa’s hand hovers right above the spot, trembling slightly. What is she so afraid of? After everything they’ve done, everything they’ve been through, why should Severa feel so intimidated by this?

Lucina mumbles then, and Severa quickly pulls her hand back. She holds her breath too, just to be sure. Lucina exhales softly and relaxes once more, curling slightly within herself as she sleeps. 

Severa reaches out again and once more, she’s in the same position as before, her hand hovering right above Lucina’s neck. She stares at it, stares at the blemished skin, the scar she’s never seen before. It must be new, gotten in the time they’d been separated because of the gate. 

Her fingers ghost along Lucina’s skin, tracing the scar. It goes from just behind her neck to the front, the width of it fitting with a strike from a sword. Lucina is even lucky to survive with this sort of blow; she must have been in the immediate proximity of a powerful healer or even had Naga at her side in that moment.

Severa feels her lips curl in distaste. How could Lucina be so careless to let herself get hurt like that? She must have been protecting someone, there’s no way for Lucina’s swordsmanship to be this sloppy for this sort of attack. Severa’s always yelled at her for that, always told her she needed to learn how to sacrifice when necessary. And Lucina would only make a pained smile in response.

She leans forward, pressing her mouth to Lucina’s neck, in the middle of that scar. Lucina lets out a sigh but Severa doesn’t care anymore, not when she thinks about losing Lucina and being none the wiser about it, especially in this world where they don’t truly belong.


	15. Lucina/Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Grima is really just a big, dumb dragon, Severa tells herself repeatedly. 

She whirls out of the way in time to dodge the axe aimed at her head, takes her sword and rams it through the body of the Risen. She quickly looks around her before she kicks off the dissipating body into another Risen charging at her. Before she can take care of that corpse, a flash of light swells under the Risen and flames engulf the undead warrior. She whips her head around and catches Laurent’s gaze who gives her a quick nod before turning away.

Grima screams into the heavens, a howl of madness and bloodthirst. 

Severa thrusts her sword into the ground and leans against it, her knees quaking. It’s from fatigue and exhaustion, she tells herself. Her eyes trail upward, to where the Fell Dragon towers over them. She sneers at it, hopes it’ll see, wishes her teeth didn’t clack together from fear. 

She looks back down before she darts her eyes back up to Grima, hoping her suspicions are baseless for once. Grima feels unusually still, as if trained on something. 

_Someone,_ Severa quickly realizes as she whirls around, looking for the blue she has followed her whole life. She scrambles forward, praying to Naga, wherever she even is in this forsaken world, for an extra surge of strength. 

Severa reaches Lucina just as Grima screeches, the sound reverberating through their minds. Fighting through the sudden surge of terror, Severa grabs Lucina, pulling her close. In one quick breath, she tells her, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” She isn’t kidding about being terrified; she used to scoff at her mother for sacrificing herself for Chrom, but here she is now, doing the same for Lucina. Like mother, like daughter, she thinks with a bitter laugh.

She shoves Lucina away then, smirking when her Exalt’s wide-eyed look is directed at her now instead of Grima. 

It’s the last sight she sees, when Grima roars again and all Severa knows after is darkness.


	16. Robin/Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~lucisev combobreaker~~ prompt was using the line: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

Robin let out a call to announce herself as she approached the tent, circling to the front. “Hey, have you seen–oh.” 

Morgan looked up from where he sat on the ground with Falchion in his hands. “Ah, Mother! Hello!” 

“Morgan,” Robin greeted, eyeing the sacred sword. “Why do you have Falchion?” 

“Ah, Pointy Demonspanker?” Morgan smiled. “I borrowed it from Mo–ah, er, Blue Mother!” 

Robin gave him a skeptic look. “She… let you borrow it? And wait, what did you just call Falchion?”

“Hm? Pointy Demonspanker?” Morgan lifted up Falchion. “That’s what Blue Mother was calling it too! I think it sounds better than boring old Falchion.”

“Are… are you sure it was Lucina and not Owain?” Robin asked carefully. “Or did she happen to be with Owain and you were listening in–”

“Morgan!” Lucina’s voice came from the other side of the tent, footsteps crunching on the leaves before she finally appeared, a quizzical look on her face. “Have you seen Pointy Demonspan–ah, I mean Falchion–oh.” 

Robin slowly put her face into her hands.


	17. Sumia/Cordelia - first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was first kiss

Everything about this is entirely wrong, Sumia thinks as she kneels on the floor, blood dripping down her hands, tears just a second away from streaming down her face.

“S-Sumia! What’s wron–” The rest of her words are lost in a sharp gasp as Cordelia immediately takes in scene. “Sumia…” 

“I… I’m sorry!” Sumia blurts out, “I… I was… I-I thought your weapon looked a little dull and I t-tried to sharpen i-it but the whetstone slipped out of my hands, but then the spear and I…” She doesn’t continue, closing her eyes tightly in shame. “Oh, I’m just so clumsy and I just can’t seem to do anything right at all and I–

“ _Sumia_ ,” Cordelia speaks then, her voice stern to silence Sumia from further self-degradation. “First of all, go see the healers to fix up your hands, okay? I’ll take care of all of this.” Sumia can only nod and rush away, too ashamed to stay in Cordelia’s presence any longer.

Luckily, Lissa is the one inside the healer’s tent today, nearly jumping up in surprise when Sumia bursts in and stutters out her story. Lissa only shakes her head in exasperation and quickly gets to work, murmuring soothingly to ease Sumia. If only a little, it does help, and Sumia manages a shaky smile to thank Lissa before leaving, frowning at the bandages on her fingers. Tonight, she thinks, she’ll… she’ll see Cordelia tonight, after she’s composed herself a little more.

At night, Cordelia is the one who corners her at the edge of the camp.

“Everything’s fine?” Cordelia asks carefully, glancing down at Sumia’s fingers.

“Y-y-yes!” Sumia sighs, nervously fidgeting in place. “I’m sorry you had to clean up after me.”

“… don’t I always?” Cordelia says with a wry smile. Sumia knows she meant it as a joke but she can’t help but feel as if they aren’t, casting her eyes down to the ground in shame. She hears Cordelia sigh.

“Sumia, you… you don’t have to do anything extra for me, you know,” Cordelia says softly. She reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re… you’re always doing so much for me and I… I just wanted to…” Sumia trails off with her own sigh.

“I mean it though. I’ve said it before, that cheerful face and smile of yours are a boon to me, to help me to get through hard times.” Cordelia reaches down to Sumia’s hand, lifting it up. Before Sumia can say anything, Cordelia raises them to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the bandages.

“C-C-Cordelia?!” Sumia gapes at her, a flush going across her face. Cordelia’s the same, redness on her face as well.

“I… I, um.” Cordelia clears her throat. “D-does it… does it f-feel better?”

It takes a moment for Sumia to answer: she yelps. Cordelia still looks embarrassed but she raises an eyebrow, amused. “I-I mean!” Sumia resists the urge to pull or wiggle her fingers, still in Cordelia’s grip. “I… I think so?”

Cordelia blinks at her before letting out a shaky laugh. “R-really, Sumia.”

“You… you just did something like that! I don’t know what to say, oh gods.” Sumia looks away, still flustered, but there is a small part of her that wants to smile and never stop.

“Sumia.”

She looks up—her eyes widen as Cordelia leans down and presses their lips together. It’s full of hesitation, something that is both like and unlike Cordelia. But Sumia is frozen solid, unable to move. She feels like a pegasus that can’t flap its wings, stuck and grounded, wanting to do nothing but bolt but being unable to, her feet too heavy.

Cordelia pulls away the moment Sumia recovers.

“I… I think I do feel better now,” Sumia says in a dazed voice, still blinking at Cordelia.

“… that’s… that’s all you can say?” Cordelia shakes her head in disbelief. Her cheeks are red again, maybe even redder than before.

Sumia realizes Cordelia is still holding her hand and she reaches out with her other hand to cradle Cordelia’s, squeezing it gently. And now, Sumia really does let the smile burst out of her.


	18. Lucina/Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

There were better things for Severa to do.

There were _much_ better things for Severa to do but here she was, seconds away from hollering at the top of her lungs as she ran down a hallway.

“I should have killed that damn thing while it was on the book,” she said with a hiss, “I swear, Laurent owes me _so much_ for–” 

Her target suddenly swerved into an open room. Severa, already sprinting as fast she was down the hallway, nearly ran into the wall as she scrambled to stop. 

That room… that was where Lucina was–

Severa’s face paled. She pushed herself, getting into the room and shouting.

“Hey! Have you seen the–” a scream cut off the rest of her words. “–oh.” 

“S-S-S-Severa! H-h-help!” 

Severa couldn’t help but make a disgusted face at the scene before her. There stood Lucina in the middle of the room, Falchion in her hands and being wildly waved all over. 

“ _Honestly,_ Lucina, every single time! How are you supposed to be Exalt if one tiny little insect–”

“It’s not tiny! And it _flies!_ Don’t tell me that’s not already terrifying!” Lucina shouted, waving Falchion all in the air. Severa sighed loudly, grimacing. 

“What was that? I heard a scream?” Kjelle‘s voice came from behind Severa. 

Severa turned around to look at the other girl as she answered. “There’s a bug flying around and–” she blinked, realizing Kjelle was no longer there. “Gods, _both_ royal sisters are useless!”

“S-Severa! P-please!” Lucina shouted, sounding close to tears.

Severa rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. Eyes trained on the flying bug, she carefully walked over to the table where a book was, slowly picking it up. Lucina fearfully moved aside for her, whimpering slightly and trying her hardest to keep Falchion steady. Severa waited for several tense moments before she acted, hand moving as fast as lightning.

“Y-y-you got it!” Lucina cried out. She sheathed Falchion with a sigh of relief.

“ _Of course_ I did,” Severa said with a scoff, putting the book on the table and making a note to wipe it off later. “It was just a bug, no big deal.”

Lucina laughed sheepishly. “I apologize for… that unsightly display of cowardice. Thank you for… for dealing with that.” She reached out, gently touching Severa on the arm with an apologetic smile. “Really, Severa, where would I be without you?” 

Severa glanced over at Lucina, about to retort with her usual answer before she felt herself choke up. It wasn’t fair, when Lucina was giving her that soft look, eyes full of sincere gratefulness. She quickly looked away, scowling when she realized there was warmth on her face.

Crossing her arms instead, she let out a huff. “W-whatever, no problem.”


	19. Robin/Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Robin comes back after sacrificing herself but doesn't remember Lucina

It’s become a dull ache now, a far cry to when it used to eat at her from inside, Lucina thinks.

The wind blows gently and brushes against her face. A long time ago, this feeling used to be foreign;  now she eagerly welcomes it. The old wind that she was familiar with, full of staleness and death, is a wind that will blow no longer for all of eternity.

Lucina slowly leans back on the ground. Between her fingers are blades of grass, green with life and full of promises. She wonders if she’ll ever get used to this scenery, get used to this feeling of _life._

“Lucina!” A familiar voice calls. She gets up and turns around, mouth open to greet her father–

Her words die in the back of her throat and she is frozen.

She remembers everything in that moment. 

_Lucina had clung to her tightly, gripping the back of Robin’s robes. “Please… please don’t do this,” she pleads, “don’t… don’t leave me, don’t…”  
_

_Lucina knows she is being unfair, knows what she asks for is unforgivable, knows and yet… **yet** –  
_

_“Lucina,” Robin whispers as she moves her hands to Lucina’s face. Robin’s smile is full of guilt and apologies. “I… I would want nothing more than to listen to you, to allow Chrom the blow of vengeance he has long desired, but when I remember everything you and the others have lived through… all the horrors you’ve endured… to think that our legacies may one day face that same horror… I cannot hesitate.”  
_

_She leans down and pushes their foreheads together. “I want nothing more than for you to live, to have the happy future you were denied because of me.” Robin brushes aside her tears and smiles wistfully at her.  
_

_“Live, for me.”  
_

_She does not listen to any more of Lucina’s protests after that, does not listen to anyone else. Lucina’s role has ended and all she can do is allow Robin to fulfill her duty._

Lucina remembers that day well. She wanted nothing more than to run forward and cradle Robin one last time before she faded away, to know of her lover’s touch and hear her voice one last time. But she remained standing to the side, watching, even as Robin turned to her and gave her a smile that shattered Lucina even more than the words spoken to her. 

The Fell Dragon had been slain but the price they had paid for this peace was steep. 

But… but right now… 

Lucina runs forward. She ignores the looks of her father and aunt, sees only one the person in between them, has waited long for this moment to happen. She doesn’t stop until she crashes into her and brings the both of them to the ground, clings to her tightly as she weeps. 

“Robin, Robin! I… I missed you so much… I… Robin!” 

Familiar hands rest at her head and pat her softly. Lucina sobs harder, has realized how much she truly missed Robin’s touch. 

“Lucina,” her father says gently, hand on her shoulder. Lucina pulls back and pulls Robin upright, apologizing. Her father smiles at them. 

“Robin, there’s… there’s so much I have to tell you,” Lucina whispers excitedly. She can’t believe how utterly giddy she is in this moment. She feels like she’ll burst from all these wonderful feelings inside of her. “I just…you’re…” 

Lucina looks into Robin’s eyes. 

Uncertainty and confusion stare back at her. Robin carefully takes her hand and now, Lucina suddenly realizes how… hesitant it feels. Even so, Lucina grips her hand hard, nodding patiently. Perhaps… perhaps Robin is tired, she must be, after everything’s that happened to her. Her father and aunt had been helping carry her after all. 

Robin closes her eyes and looks back up at Lucina once more, her voice soft. 

“I… I’m sorry, but I… I don’t remember you.” 

Lucina feels herself shatter once more.


	20. Say'ri/Tiki - wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

They had meant to close their eyes for but a minute; in the next, Say’ri is being pushed out the way.

The answer to her unspoken question is an anguished scream.

Say’ri immediately snaps open her eyes and pulls her sword–but it is too late, and Tiki is flat on the ground, the remnants of the Mire spell disappearing.

“My lady!” Say’ri rushes to her side, panicked as she lifts her up. Tiki’s eyes are closed but though it is weak, her chest moves. Say’ri breathes a sigh of relief; it is short-lived as she catches the thunderous noise of stomping.

There is only one choice she can do, if she is to ensure the survival of The Voice. “Forgive me for my crassness,” Say’ri murmurs to no one as she hefts Tiki onto her shoulder. She thanks Naga for Tiki’s light frame and her own muscle for allowing her to easily carry Tiki so. After making sure The Voice is secure, she takes off as well, does her best to ignore the burning pain of old wounds that still haven’t healed. 

How long as it been since she and Tiki escaped? She doesn’t know but not even one year has passed and already it feels as if decades have gone by instead. It had seemed like she was barely out of Walhart’s torment before Grima awoke and plunged the entire world into darkness anew. Chon’sin is already no more, the Risen desperately trying to snuff out the life of The Voice. Say’ri’s own brethren had given their lives to ensure their survival, a sight Say’ri will not soon forget, if she lives long enough to recall the memory as a haze of the past.

The most important thing is getting to Ylisse but Say’ri has no means to know whether the port cities are unaffected. Not willing to risk the chance, they cannot do anything but to trek the way to newly liberated Rosanne on their own feet, praying that their former allies there still remain.

And now, in Say’ri’s moment of weakness, The Voice is unconscious and Say’ri feels it harder and harder to drag herself through the mountainous area, fatigue and strain plaguing her every step. The only fire to her steps is her cursing herself for not being more alert, for being so weak that Lady Tiki had to take the blow meant for her, questioning why Lady Tiki even thought to do something so foolish as that. She thanks the resilience of divine dragons for allowing Tiki to survive what would have surely been a mortal blow to herself, but they are both still nursing wounds and fresh scars from being constantly chased and attacked. It will take longer than last time for Tiki to regain consciousness and Say’ri would want nothing more than for her to get more rest.

Wyverns screech from far away and Say'ri has not learned the difference between a wild wyvern and one cursed with undead. She will not. 

“My duty to you… I will not falter… I cannot…” Say'ri repeats in a haggard voice, clenching her teeth together as she slowly drags herself through the path.

So focused on her duty that the only way fate will bring her down is by the tiniest of foes, a stray rock in the path.

Even in her exhausted state, she manages to flip around and push Tiki above her. Say'ri crashes to the ground and Tiki lands above her, purposely cushioned. Say'ri would be proud if she weren’t stunned. The last time her body felt this battered was when she was young and thought strength was hitting as hard as one could, training with Yen'fay and he let one of her strikes fall through and she crashed into the wall of their dojo.

It is a fond memory.

Or was she so fatigued that the fall knocked her into a dream?

Either way, Say'ri is weakly opening her eyes, coughing. Bloody spittle fly from her lips. She does not have much time left. How… how much more…

She painfully pushes herself up, carefully cradles Tiki in her arms.

“My… m-my lady, you… you must wake up… we… we… I cannot do this without you… p-please… I beg of you…” she whispers desperately.

Tiki remains still.

“M-my lady… prithee… you must wake up, transform… and take to the sky… if there is a wish you must fulfill for me, it is to allow me to see your magnificent form one more time before… I cannot…”

A growl has Say'ri alert and her body is up and her sword already in her hand despite all the pain she feels. One of the Risen shamble up from behind. She easily dispatches it with a flick of her wrist and without even waiting for it to disappear in a puff of black smoke, she quickly sheathes her sword and carries Tiki, running once more. The Risen are like blood hounds, and it will only be a matter of time before more come.

The sound of wings makes Say'ri tense and she is already ready, carefully putting Tiki down, sword drawn in the next instant as she looks to the sky where a wyvern descends. When she is in range, she will leap immediately. The mighty wyverns are slow creatures and Say'ri is proud to boast of her speed–

“You!”

The wyvern lands and Say'ri recognizes that rider on her back, always ready with a faint smile before she cut her enemies down with her formidable axe.

Cherche wears no such expression here, grim and heavy. “Princess of Chon'sin and The Voice, I must say I am surprised to see you here.”

“Chon'sin is no more,” Say'ri answers in return. Cherche startles, stares at her before she nods, respectfully bowing her head.

“… I am sorry to hear that.”

“Nay, they… my brethren, they fought to allow me to escape to escort Lady Tiki to Ylisse. But ‘tis my own folly that rendered The Voice unconscious.” Say'ri looks down at Tiki, expression softening for another moment of weakness before she stares determinedly at Cherche. “I have but one request. You must take The Voice to safety.”

“… ah? And what of you? But with those injuries of yours…”

“I… I ask this of you, as the last of the Chon'sin, as her princess. Protecting The Voice is my duty but I… my time is nigh, even I know. There are Risen trawling behind us in search of Lady Tiki, I will stay and hold them off. Prithee… I… beseech you to give me… give me a warrior’s burial…”

Cherche regards her carefully but the screech of a wyvern cuts her time short. “A sound of agony, of a wyvern already turned,” Cherche explains with a painful smile. “I… I thank you then, Princess of Chon'sin. I remembered you were very strong and treated Minerva with respect during our days against Walhart. Perhaps in another life, I will have the pleasure of knowing you once more.”

Say'ri lets out a small smile. “Aye… I will look forward to that.”

“You have my word as a knight, Lady Say'ri. I swear to keep Lady Tiki safe from all harm. Farewell.”

Say'ri carefully lifts Tiki into her arms for one last time, gives her a fond look before passing her to Cherche. The wyvern knight gives her a solemn nod before turning around and flying off.

“Forgive me, my lady, I… I will not be there when you wake,” she murmurs as she watches Tiki fade on the horizon. She lets out a soft laugh. “But compared to you, my days were already few in comparison.”

Now freed of all her burdens, Say'ri draws both of her swords and spins around, slicing through the Risen that had tried to sneak up behind her. She looks down at all the undead abominations, eyes hard. There is no honor in desecrating the dead. 

She lets out a whisper before rushing forward.

“Brother, guide me.”


	21. Lucina/Severa - it's not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line "it's not what it looks like..."

In hindsight, blurting out “It’s not what it looks like!” is the worst mistake Severa could have made in that situation. She freezes, horrified at all the ripe opportunities for making fun of her have just opened up. Cynthia snorts before pushing her lips together to suppress her laughter.

“Uh huh,” she says with an unconvinced nod, gleeful at the new blackmail she now has. 

Severa narrows her eyes. “Cynthia, I swear–”

“It’s okay, my lips are se-eee-aled!” she says, zipping her mouth. “But only if I get to try out my new killer moves on you tomorrow–”

“Fine!” Severa snaps out with a roll of her eyes. Cynthia grins and is about to slink away before she turns back, thoughtful.

“If you ask Sir Frederick, I’m sure he’d be glad to assist–”

Severa glowers at her. Cynthia only sticks her tongue out before leaving her sister alone.

Absolutely not, there’s no way she’s going to ask _Frederick_ about this. Especially not when he has a chance of blabbing and her mother might hear about it and offer to help and–Severa is already scowling at the thought.

Absolutely not, she decides again. She can do this by herself. She looks down at her hands, at her creation.

… alright, even she has to admit she might need some help. Only Naga can save… whatever she just tried to do. If not Frederick though, the next best thing then, is…

“Hah? Why ya asking me for? Of course I do!” Brady frowns as he scratches his head before he looks at her suspiciously. “W-wait, why ya asking so suddenly? Not here to make fun of me, are ya? I know it seems weird for some guy but Ma insisted and–”

“Brady, stop talking,” Severa snaps out. “You can’t tell anyone about this, got it? Or else I’ll…” she motions across her neck, staring at him. Brady only sighs.

“Ain’t gonna be that hard to off me,” he mutters before shaking his head. “Alright, alright, whatever floats your boat.” He holds out his hand. “What needs to be patched up?” 

Severa crosses her arms and mutters something else out instead. Brady blinks at her. “What? What was that? I didn’t catch that.” Severa shoots him a glare and repeats it again, only a tad bit louder. Brady scowls at her. “Look, I can’t help ya if ya ain’t gonna work with me–” 

Brady quickly shuts his mouth and awkwardly coughs when Severa looks up with the worst of her glares.

Somehow they manage, and after one painful week, Severa is holding at the fruits of her labor. Brady inspects it and nods approvingly. “See, ya just need to be patient and, uh, have lots of blood,” he says, shooting a glance down at all the bandages and nicks on Severa’s fingers. For his help, Severa ignores his comment at the end but she still shoots him a nasty look before muttering her thanks and excitedly running away.

But not before she spins around and motions across her neck again, locking eyes with Brady. He rolls his eyes at her and yells at her to scram.

And now, the next part is…

“Lucina!” Severa calls out, running over and trying to hide her item behind her. Lucina turns around and smiles at her.

“Severa, what good timing! I was just about to head off to town. Would you like to join me?”

“Uh, yeah, wait,” Severa says instead as she catches up. Lucina tilts her head at her, waiting patiently. And now, for some reason, all the casual excuses Severa practiced on her way over are gone from her mind, as she returns Lucina’s stare with her own blank one. 

There is a small part in Severa that is just telling her to throw it at Lucina but that’s completely undignified and she is most certainly not Cynthia. Another tiny part is arguing that Cynthia would have no problems with giving things to people and she’d already have it done because that’s just how happy and cheerful she is and the opposite of Severa–

Severa shuts up that side too.

“I… I…” Severa scowls and blushes a deep red as she thrusts her hand out. “H-here! Take it!”

“Ah?” Lucina’s eyes sparkle as she holds up the present, a long blue scarf. “Severa… this…” She looks up, eyes wide. “I was thinking about getting one since winter is coming. How did you know?”

“I-I just figured,” Severa mutters, shrugging her shoulders. “And don’t g-get the wrong idea, I just know you’d go out and buy the tackiest and ugliest scarf possible. If you’re gonna wear something, you should at least look good in it!”

Lucina laughs, still running her hands through the scarf in her hands. Her eyes widen slowly in realization as she catches sight of Severa’s bandaged fingers, eyes darting back and forth between them and the scarf. “Severa, wait…. did you _make_ this?”

Severa can’t help but snap out an instinctual response. “So what if I–” and catches herself at the last second, letting out a puff of air instead. “Maybe,” she answers vaguely.

Lucina’s face slowly turns into gentle warmth as she smiles appreciatively. “This is wonderful, thank you. I will treasure it dearly.”

Severa’s cheeks warm once more and she huffs, looking away again. “Y-yeah, of course.”

“As thanks, please allow me to buy you a scarf in return. I saw a nice one the other day and I think it’d look nice on you. It’s bright orange and–”

“ _Absolutely not.”_


	22. Lucina/Severa - kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: "kiss me."

Severa is certainly no sentimental fool (that’s all reserved for Owain and Brady) but even she can’t help but crack a smile at the sight before her. Lucina stands by the edge of the water, a wide smile on her face as she splashes the water with her hands. Next to her, Severa’s pegasus nickers at Lucina, as if amused by the antics of the Exalt. 

A-ah! Lucina was turning around, Severa needs to get the smile off her face before–

“Severa! You’re in a good mood too!” Lucina calls out with a wave. If this were anyone else, Severa would have already been firing off a retort. In a rare display of mirth though, she only shakes her head in fond exasperation before joining Lucina by the edge of the water. 

“You would have thought that you’ve never seen a lake before, by the way you’re acting,” Severa says. 

“Indeed, it’s been a very long time,” Lucina murmurs with a tiny smile, nostalgia all over her face. “I remember when we used to go picnicking at a small lake when Father was still…” her voice trails off and the smile remains on her face though it exudes nothing but wistfulness now. 

Severa frowns before she reaches down, takes a handful of water, and splashes it on Lucina. 

“S-Severa!” Lucina sputters, gaping at her after. “What was that for?!” 

“I took you out here to relax, not get all maudlin on me! J-jeez, at least do that on your own time,” Severa mutters as she stares off to the side, not quite looking at Lucina. This is for Lucina’s own good, not because Severa is getting soft and doesn’t want to see Lucina making that face.  

“Ah… you’re right, forgive me.” Lucina lets out a quiet breath. “Then… Severa…” 

“What–ack!” Severa shrieks when Lucina flings a whole handful of water right back at her. “That’s cold!” Her Exalt gives her a bright smile, giggling at the sight of an indignant and wet Severa. “Oh, you’ve done it now!” 

Severa’s pegasus wisely steps away from the ensuing battle, watching from far away as two girls completely forget about who and what they are, taking these few fleeting moments for themselves. 

Fierce minutes later, Severa and Lucina are huddled around a small fire, both completely drenched from their spontaneous battle. They were both splashing each other but as it often does, they soon found themselves falling into the lake itself. 

“G-good t-thing it’s warmer than n-normal t-today,” Severa chatters out, grimacing at how terrible everything feels once its wet. All Lucina does is laugh. Severa turns to look at her, about to snap out a chastise for dragging her into the water before she pauses. 

They sealed away Grima months ago with the help of their parents from the Outrealms and Lady Tiki herself and slowly but surely, everyone was beginning to heal. There are still painful memories that they’ll never be rid of, and nightmares that still haunt them now that have only time as the cure, but their hell is over and the future has never looked any brighter, Severa will admit. But what makes her pause the most though…

Lucina lets out another laugh before she grins. There is a genuine to honest smile on her face right now, one that isn’t plagued by weariness and painful recollections. When was the last time Severa’s seen that on her Exalt? It feels like it’s been too long. 

Lucina turns to her with that smile, blindingly radiant. “Hm? Severa? What is it? You’ve been staring at me.” 

“Kiss me,” Severa blurts out before her mind catches up with her.  

Lucina’s smile drops and she blinks at her. “I… hah?” 

Severa inhales sharply and curses inside her mind. She rears her body back as if revolted. She’s pretty sure it’s more at herself. “Uh,” is what she manages to say. Lucina blinks at her before she reaches forward. Severa snaps her eyes shut in reflex, realizing in panic afterward that doing that was _not_ the best thing to do right now–

There is a cold touch upon her hand. Severa snaps open her eyes, gaping when she realizes Lucina’s taken one of her hands and pressed her lips to the back. 

“Is this satisfactory, my lady?” Lucina looks up, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

Despite how much she shivered from the cold earlier, Severa feels far too warm right now. “O-of course not! A-are you daft?! At l-least do it properly!” 

She pales once she’s realizes _exactly_ what she’s said. It takes a moment for Lucina to register her words but once she does, she tilts her head with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips. That’s not very fair at all of her, Severa thinks, because she is always weak when Lucina decides to get coy like that. 

“Very well,” Lucina only says, and leans forward to do just that.


	23. Cherche/Olivia - fainted straight into my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: "“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

For Olivia, dancing was second nature to her. Despite her reservations and terrible stage fright, once she got into the swing of things, became used to all the eyes concentrated solely on her, it all disappeared once she started to move. Her body flowed through the motions and though she had thought of a routine beforehand, she found herself abandoning those practiced steps, letting herself become lost in her own rhythm instead.

Before long, she let her eyes close, swaying her body all around the open clearing. A stray thought entered her mind, remembering she was alone for the moment, stealing away precious moments to practice without anyone’s knowledge. The thought was what broke her self-restraint, and with the dancing, she sang a soft tune to accompany her movements.

Once she felt satisfied, she stilled her body. After letting out a quiet breath, she slowly opened her eyes.

The open maw of a wyvern greeted her.

Olivia screamed embarrassingly loud, and it all went black from there.

When she came to, it was, very thankfully, to Cherche’s smiling face. 

“What a scare! You fainted straight into my arms!” Cherche smiled. “My, if you were trying to get my attention, you didn’t have to go through such extremes.” 

Olivia gasped, flailing her arms, rolling out of Cherche’s arms, and landing onto the dirt with an undignified thud. She wanted nothing more than to stay there and curl up into a ball, but she had to deal with this first. She pushed herself up with a sigh, unable to meet Cherche’s eyes. 

She didn’t get many chances to talk to the wyvern knight, but from what Olivia could observe, Cherche was a beautiful woman, both on and off the battlefield, always with a smile on her face even as she dealt out certain death to their enemies. The way she continued to remain graceful and confident no matter what she did… it was the opposite of Olivia. Cherche was what Olivia aspired to be one day.

“Sorry, was Minerva too frightful?” Cherche spoke, taking Olivia’s silence as her still being too stunned to speak. “Minerva meant no harm, I promise you. And I was only joking about earlier.” 

“O-oh!” Olivia quickly looked at her, shaking her head. “Y-you, um, just surprised me terribly bad! I thought I was completely alone and then… um, y-yeah!”  

“Ah.” Cherche reached out and put a comforting hand on her. “Minerva heard your singing and she wanted to come take a look.” Minerva let out a tiny roar at that moment. “She says she enjoyed your performance so much, she couldn’t help herself, and came too close.”  

“R-really?” Olivia glanced over at Minerva, who stood close by, watching her carefully. She smiled nervously, nodding hesitantly. “U-um, thank you? I mean, my dancing is meant for human eyes but, uh, if a wyvern… likes it, then… u-um, thank you for the compliment!” Minerva let out another roar, higher pitched now.

Cherche smiled, looking over at her mount with a fond look in her eyes. “Minerva appreciates your words.” She looked back at Olivia, smile still on her face. “And I too, must also say what a wonderful dance it was! It was truly captivating, even more so than your usual ones.”

“H-huh?” Olivia shyly looked away, nervously playing with her fingers. “T-that was only a practice run! I… I was only doing something for fun, just something I thought of on the go. I-I don’t really remember what I did anymore!” Olivia wasn’t really lying about that–the terrible fright from Minerva made recalling exactly what she had done a hard task.

“Hm, really?” Cherche looked thoughtful. “A shame, it was truly a beautiful dance.” Minerva roared her agreement as well. 

“… you really think so?” Compliments often made Olivia quick to deny to them but receiving them from Cherche (and Minerva too!) gave them an extra edge of honesty. Olivia was sure if her dance hadn’t been adequate, the both of them would have let her know. 

“Yes. Your dances are truly inspiring for us,” Cherche answered. She looked over Olivia once more before standing up. “I’m sorry for bothering you tonight though. If you had wished to practice in secret, I would have left you.” 

Olivia shook her head. “It’s… it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

“But still…” Cherche sighed, gesturing for Minerva to come to her. “If you say so then. I’ll make sure not to bother you in the future though. Thank you for a wonderful performance, and good night.” They began to walk away, with Minerva giving her another roar that Olivia hoped was appreciative. 

“W-wait!” The words came out of Olivia before she was even realizing. They turned to look at her. Olivia swallowed, gathering her courage before it all left her again. “I… I really didn’t mind! A-and, um, I’ll… I’ll probably be here tomorrow to practice again, so… s-so!” Her words trailed off into an unintelligible squeak, her face burning hot with embarrassment.

Cherche was surprised, but she quickly let out a smile. “I will hold Minerva back.” With those words, she walked away.

Olivia snapped upright, staring at Cherche’s back, and then into the darkness after the wyvern rider disappeared from sight. Her heart was pounding loudly and she felt so tongue-tied that she was sure anything she said would come out to be garbled noises and nonsense. What she did instead was let out a yelp and crouched down, holding her head in her hands and whimpering. 

“O-oh… why did I do that, I have to come up with new dance routines now! What sort of dances do wyverns like…”


	24. Sumia/Cordelia - please don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was to use the line: "Please, don't leave."

Cordelia weakly reached out, struggling with all of her might. “Just… just a little more… c-come on…”

She had already come so far, and to have it all end because of a careless mistake she made…

“I… I won’t… let something like this stop me…” Cordelia reached ahead with all of her strength, gritting her teeth. “You won’t… escape me…”

“C-Cordelia!”

She yelped from surprise and when she blinked, the cat she had been reaching for was alert, eyes trained on her. “Ah! No! Please, don’t leave!”

The cat darted away.

“Cordelia!” Sumia came running over. “Um? What are you doing on the ground?”

Cordelia immediately scrambled to her feet, standing up as straight as she could. “N-n-nothing! I, u-um, just dropped something!”

“… huh.” Sumia looked at her strangely, glancing behind Cordelia before smiling. “Wait here!” She took off without any warning.

Cordelia put a hand on her face, sighing loudly. “What am I even doing? I should have been training but it… it looked so fluffy…” She sighed again.

“Cordelia! Here!” Sumia came running back, the cat in her arms. Cordelia gasped, the corners of her mouth curling upward before she quickly composed herself, coughing into her hand. “She’s pretty cute, isn’t she?”

“U-um, yeah,” Cordelia said. Sumia smiled at her, gesturing with her head. Cordelia nodded and hesitantly reached out. The cat looked at her, watching her even as Cordelia slowly petted her.

The cat hissed. Both of them screaming now, Cordelia shot her hand back just as Sumia brought the cat away. Luckily, the cat immediately calmed down as Sumia petted it gently, whispering soothing words to it. Cordelia and Sumia looked at each other, staring for a moment before laughing.

“You were always the one who was good with animals,” Cordelia said with a shake of her head.


	25. Say'ri/Tiki - birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday fluff fic for Say'ri

Say’ri looked at the offered item in front of her, unsure of what sort of expression to make. “My lady… what… what is this?”

“A cake,” Tiki cheerfully replied. “I made it for you! Although we might have went a bit overboard with the cream.”

“I… I can see that.” Say’ri settled somewhere between exasperation and alarm. “Just… I cannot see why you thought it fit to decorate yourself the same way.”

“Oh. That’s easy to explain.” That did nothing to reassure Say’ri. Tiki was about to speak before her tongue swiped some of the cream at the corner of her lips. Say’ri awkwardly coughed into her hand, looking away. “Now… first off, you see, Nowi and Minerva–”

“I understand,” Say’ri immediately said with a sigh. Lady Tiki was often too loose with the other dragons of the army, Say’ri would argue. 

Tiki looked up at her with a grin. “I really think it went better than expected though. I got some help from the others in the army as well.”

“Is that so?” Say’ri would make sure to thank them all for their help later.

“Here, try it,” Tiki said, pushing the plate out. Say'ri stared down at the cake, blinking rapidly. “Hm? Is something else wrong with it?”

“N-no! On the contrary, my lady, I… appreciate what you have done. I thank you.” Say'ri took the cake, still quietly bewildered that Tiki had done so much for her.

Tiki let out a laugh at Say'ri’s awkwardness, watching her guard continue to remain unsure about the treat. A quick idea came to Tiki, and she ran a quick finger over her cheek, gathering some of the frosting on there. Reaching out, she smudged it onto Say'ri’s cheek. “If you’re not going to eat the cake, I’ll eat you up instead. Or, maybe,” she pointed at herself with a cheeky grin, “I might be a better treat for today?”  

Say’ri’s scandalized look was entirely worth it.


	26. Severa and Cynthia - fairy tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia/Sumia family, prompt was fairy tales

At least once every night, Mother would come by and read them a story from one of her many books. Cynthia was always enraptured by them, loudly shouting whenever the heroes rescued the princess and defeated the mighty evil plaguing their lands. 

Severa had always scoffed at them, muttering that she didn’t care about heroes, not when it had always seemed like the princesses were always waiting around doing _nothing_. Severa wanted to be a princess and have someone rescue her but she didn’t want to sit around and do nothing either. “Isn’t there anything different? I don’t always just want to hear about princes and dragons all the time!” 

“Something… different?” Mother smiled warmly and went to fetch a different book. She settled back down on the floor, Cynthia leaning against her and Severa glancing over her shoulder. 

“How’s this one then? The tale of Sir Abel, one of the Hero-King’s most loyal knights!” 

Severa scoffed again, shaking her head. “That sounds boring already! How is a knight any different from a prince?”

“Ah, but his wife was one of the esteemed Whitewings! The Whitewings were the strongest of all pegasus knights! Together, they battled dragons, wyverns, giants, everything together! With husband on the ground and wife in the sky, they were unstoppable!” 

Severa had sighed in boredom but Cynthia was animated, bouncing all over their mother, and wanting to hear more.

“The next one!” she cried out, flipping the pages of the book already. Mother hushed her down before she began to read from the next tale. 

“Ah! This is Dame Catria, said to be the most skilled of the Whitewings! She was hopelessly in love with the Hero-King in the first War but kept her feelings to herself until it was too late, when at the end of the War, he… announced his… engagement to…” Mother trailed off, fingers ghosting over the pages suddenly. There was a faraway look in her eyes, and Severa hated that she knew what it meant.

Severa knocked the book out of her Mother’s hands. She didn’t want to be reminded of anything relating to _her._ Mother Sumia was her only mother now, the only one still here, not like selfish _her_ who went out and died for a prince and left them all alone. How was that supposed to be heroic? 

The magic of fairy tales was already long lost on Severa.

And soon, she would never hear them anymore. There came a day when a letter arrived. Mother Sumia had that serious look in her eyes and she went to the closet, taking out her old armor and spear. No matter how much Severa had begged her to stay and how much Cynthia cried too, it did nothing here.

Mother Sumia had smiled, patted their heads once, and told them to be good girls and send her off with a smile, because their smiles were the secret source of her strength. Nothing would make her happier than if she could be their heroes too, just like all the stories she had read to them. 

Severa wanted to scream at her, wanted to tell her that she didn’t care about her being a hero, but her sister was faster to respond, telling their mother that all evil would fall before her might and Cynthia and Severa would have dinner ready by the time she came back. Severa choked back her retort and kept her words locked in her heart this time.

Mother Sumia rode off on her pegasus, flying into the horizon. Cynthia was full of awe, telling her that she looked every bit heroic. Severa had clenched her fists and bit her lip to keep from snapping.

Cynthia was too young to remember when _she_ did the same thing, too young to remember waiting anxiously for someone who would never come home, too young to remember all the useless tears Severa had wasted and the quiet sobs Mother Sumia would make when she thought none of them were paying attention.

Severa knew and she prepared, no matter how much Cynthia stared out the window everyday, no matter how much Cynthia talked about what the three of them were going to do once Mother came back, what stories Mother would have to tell them.

But she was caught unaware, especially because this time, _something_ came back. The loud familiar whinny made the both of them run out, catch the sight of their Mother’s pegasus with a wild look in its eyes.

Cynthia had calmed down the feral beast before leading it away. It was always her thing. But Severa had frozen in her spot. She would never forget the sight of the bloodied reins, the blood splattered on the white pegasus, and the empty saddle. 

Cynthia came running back, darting into the house. Her stomping snapped Severa out of it and she followed after her sister, shouting. 

Severa could only watch as Cynthia took a knife and began to cut away her hair. Severa wanted to scream at her to stop, wanted to tell her to stop ruining the precious hair she had inherited. But she couldn’t, watching as Cynthia hacked off nearly all of her hair, her sister’s crimson locks pooling at the floor. Her face was streaked with tears but they had stopped now, as she looked up at Severa.  

“Tell me how to use a spear. Tell me how to fight,” she said then. And when Severa didn’t answer, still too shocked to even think much less act, Cynthia pushed past her. “I’ll need to be a real hero now, just like our mothers!” 

And Severa cracked even more, falling to her knees as the tears dripped down her face. This family was hopelessly foolish, she was starting to realize, for all of them thinking they could be heroes. Why didn’t anyone understand _her?_ Why did they always have to go and believe in stupid things like heroes and good endings? 

What use was being a hero when they all died in the end?


	27. Severa/Noire - nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was nightmares
> 
> minor mention of Fates

Noire always had nightmares starting from when she was a child. Always afraid and timid, it seemed like there was no end to what had could give her the nightly terrors, even her own shadow. And, after her parents had died and it was only her and all her friends, there was almost no end of them.

Even then, Severa had always taken care of her during these times, rubbing her back and mumbling nonsense even while she was half-awake. In time, they began to lessen, helped that the constant source of them, Grima itself, was banished forever after so much blood and sweat.

Severa and Noire had traveled together afterward before settling down in a remote area close enough to a small village, wanting nothing more than to be able to keep to themselves but close enough for supplies and Noire’s safety. Compared to the tumultuousness of their war days, the simplicity and new peacefulness of their life now was… wonderful.

At least until Severa pulled Noire aside one day, a troubled look in her eyes. As carefully as she could, she explained that Owain and Inigo had found her in the nearby town and asked for her help in something… huge. How huge, Noire didn’t know, but Severa had said that if she accepted, she had no idea how long she would even be gone, weeks, months, possibly even years. Severa wanted to refuse; how could she leave Noire alone?

But Noire knew, with the way Severa still practiced her sword and kept her body in peak physical condition, that she still had one more itch for an adventure.

“You… you don’t have to worry about me,” Noire finally said, looking down at the floor. “I-I can take care of myself now! O-or, y-you know, maybe I can also go with you too?”

“Wait, n-no!” Severa balked at the suggestion, shaking her head adamantly. Noire was more than taken aback, and Severa realized that was harsher than she intended. Sighing, Severa softened her face and carefully took Noire’s hand. “I mean, it’s going to be really dangerous, almost like jumping into another war again, with another one of those dumb dragons even. It’d be too much, for you.”

“B-but—“

“S-so! What I’m saying is that you should stay here, because it’ll make me finish earlier and want to come back faster t-to you,” Severa rushed out, her cheeks reddening as she squeezed Noire’s hand tight. “And don’t worry, I survived one dragon, another one will be a piece of cake.”

Even with all her worries, how could Noire argue with logic like that?

After many days of preparation, Severa left with Owain and Inigo to their new mission elsewhere, and Noire was alone in a house that suddenly seemed too big for her. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself, but the loneliness was almost more than unbearable. It looked like Severa was still looking out for her though, when even some of their friends showed up to keep her company, namely Cynthia and Laurent, the two who immediately took to traveling the world after everything although separately. The thought made her both happy and sad, missing Severa even more.

Months later, the nightmares came back.

The worst were when she gasped awake in the middle of the night, her chest heaving and heart pounding. In those dreams, it wasn’t a dark dragon looming over her and her friends and dooming them to oblivion, it was the aftermath of it. She would have been the only one to survive the Fell Dragon’s onslaught and be forced to see all her friends dead.

Back then, those were the worst ones.

Now, the nightmares were her coming home and finding the grim faces of Owain and Inigo waiting for her, holding the special talisman Noire made for Severa, nearly unrecognizable because of the blood splattered on it–

A sudden knock made her startle upright and even let out a tiny yelp, clutching the blanket tighter to herself. It came again and Noire realized it was someone at her front door. Immediately, all her deepest fears began to rise: Grima had somehow revived again, her parents were gone, their world was destroyed, Severa was d–

Another knock rattled Noire out of her thoughts. She stole out of bed and crept down the hallway, body trembling from the cold of the night, fear, anticipation, and unsettled nerves. In the middle of the night when everything was dead asleep, who else could it be but one of her friends? She reached up to her neck where her own talisman lay, gripping it tightly and praying for strength.

There was a shout then, and Noire froze.

If… i-if this was a trick of her lonely mind…

Without caring anymore, Noire immediately ran to the door and flung it open.

“Jeez, took you forever,” Severa snapped out without any heat, the smile on her face betraying her mood. “Didn’t I always tell you it’s impolite to make a lady wait—“

Noire let out a wail before Severa could even finish, lunging forward and crushing Severa in her arms. Tears began to run from her face, all dark feelings instantly vanishing. Severa let out a choked sound and awkwardly pushed them back through the door into the house, kicking it shut behind her. And even before the door slammed shut, Severa returned the bone crushing hug with one of her own, patting Noire’s back gently in that way she always did.

“J-jeez! Why the heck is the first thing you d-do cry?!” Despite Noire still sobbing helplessly into Severa, she had caught the quiver in her voice, and it made her let out a shuddering breath as she tried to laugh.

 “I-I’m sorry, I had a n-nightmare j-just before you c-came and… a-and you–“ Noire couldn’t finished, a choked sob breaking out of her instead.  

Severa stilled for a quick second before nodding, moving her arms lower and pulling on Noire slightly as she stepped to the side. “C’mon, let’s go. Let’s get a fire going in here, it’s so cold outside!” 

“A-ah!” Although Noire still sniffled, she was the one who pulled away, shakily nodding her head. “Y-you just came back, l-let me g-get the wood!” 

“Noire, wait–” but Noire had already run away, swiping at her eyes. She had told herself that when Severa came back, she wanted to greet her with a smile no matter what, but she had done the complete opposite. But she was so happy that she couldn’t help it at all. Noire had always been quick to cry no matter what, but tears of happiness were always much better than sadness or anger.

Even through her tears, Noire quickly gathered a small bundle of lumber and all but dashed back into the house, not wanting to spare another minute not by Severa’s side.

When she came inside, Severa was in front of the fireplace already, having started the fire. Hearing Noire’s footsteps approaching, she turned around to look at her, and Noire froze once more.

Severa’s face held both exasperation and affection as she gazed at Noire, impatiently gesturing for her to come. It was an all too familiar look that, after not seeing it for so long, the sight of it made Noire’s breath hitch. Unable to help it, a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face, the pile of logs shaking dangerously in her hands as her body shook with sobs. Severa let out a drawn sigh that Noire knew was mostly exaggeration, coming over to her and pulling Noire toward the hearth, taking the pieces of wood as well and tossing it into the fire. Afterward, she wrapped her arms around Noire and pulled them both to sit down in front of the fireplace.

All too easily, Noire leaned into her embrace, reveling in the way Severa also clung tightly to her. There had always been the visceral fear that one day she’d wake up and never be able to feel this embrace ever again, but finally, they had been silenced.

“Tired?” Severa asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“A-a little, but I don’t want to sleep just yet,” Noire answered, sighing quietly. She closed her eyes though, taking in as much of Severa as she could. There seemed to be a strange otherworldliness to Severa, and she felt far older than before. Even so, she still felt every bit the Severa Noire knew and treasured dearly.

Severa let out a soft laugh and rested her head against Noire’s, even pressing a brief kiss to the top of her head. “Let me tell you about _all_ the crazy things I’ve been through then…”


	28. Lucina/Severa - it wasn't supposed to be like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: it wasn't supposed to be like this

Spear fighters are _so_ annoying, Severa thinks again not for the first time. With each one she fells, a new tiredness seems to sap at her strength. She can’t exactly feel too happy even if she defeats her enemies, her armor and sword feeling like they’re too heavy afterward. There isn’t any sort of magic at work though, at least none that she can sense. 

“Stupid Hoshidans, why do you have to be so annoying,” she mutters with a shake of her head. 

The way the Hoshidans fight, they remind her of the kingdom of Chon’sin back home, warriors who forego heavy armor and make quick but deep cuts on any who dare to cross swords with them. Severa can see the benefits of it but armor has saved her life far too many times back home, and the last thing she wants to do is to suffer a fatal wound _here_.

The skirmish should almost be done, she thinks. Of course it should be; with Lady Camilla out on the frontlines, they have nothing to fear.

Severa surveys the battlefield once more, wondering if it’s more than fine for her to pull back and leave the rest to their forces—

A flash of movement immediately catches her eye.

There, in the middle of their forces, is yet another spear fighter. Severa almost wants to look away; it’s never pretty whenever a group falls upon a single warrior.

But against all odds, the spear fighter manages to knock back everyone, quickly using the distraction to get rid of two of their soldiers. Impressed, Severa watches for a little longer, her hand lingering on her sword. Spear fighters are annoying, but they are still no challenge for Severa. Nothing here can ever compare to all the horrors Severa has survived through anyway.

But, as she watches this spear fighter weave in between their armored knights and even take down some of their cavalry with an easy thrust of their spear, Severa thinks she just might have found a challenge here in this world.

She rushes forward before she even realizes, a bloodthirsty grin on her face. War has never been a thing she’s liked but there’s no stopping the thrill and exhilaration that surges through her whenever she’s in battle. Nothing else compares to the way she can hear her heart pounding in her ears, the way the sword feels against her hand as she wins an opponent with her pure skill, the absolute rush of victory and sense of survival she still feels.

Severa reaches the spear fighter just as they cut down a fighter. An impressive feat since Nohrian warriors are even fiercer in battle than the Plegians ones back home, taking a hit to deal back five to their opponent. Unsheathing her sword, Severa points it at her new prey. Both fighters regard each other carefully.

Unlike the other spear fighters Severa’s seen, this one wears a particular mask over their face. With the black eyes, pointed ears, and red lines, Severa guesses this is what the Hoshidans call a… a… she can’t recall the exact word right now, but it’s a fox mask, something she’s only learned recently from Owain.

 _Of course_ Owain would be interested in stuff like this.

Never mind about Owain though, maybe the mask means this might be one of their elite warriors? Other than that, there is no other signifying mark on them to indicate anything else that could tell her a rank or _anything_. There _is_ something different she can feel about this spear fighter that’s much different than the others though, from one warrior to another. She might have picked a more troublesome opponent than she thought, especially with the weapons disadvantage.

But no matter, Severa will be the one triumphant here, as she’s always been. Survival against all odds is what she’s best at, after all. 

Severa raises her chin, a smirk coming onto her face. The spear fighter stiffens momentarily before sliding closer. She watches them, watches every moment they make, down to the way the stray strands of their blue whispers against their mask and neck—

Severa jolts, and the spear fighter reacts, dashing forward with a shout.

Eyes widening, Severa spins off to the side and lets the spear glance along her shield. She immediately drops to the ground and kicks her feet out, but the spear fighter leaps away to avoid her sweep. Ah, Severa’s always liked that trick, it’s always caught most of the spear fighters off guard, not used to fighting someone just as nimble as them. They continue to trade blows, none of them able to hurt each other past a few nicks.

The more Severa stays in this fight though, the more… _odd_ she feels. There’s something caught at the edge of her mind that she can’t recall right now, something important. This feeling the spear fighter gives her…

Why does it feel so nostalgic?

_Oh!_

She remembers something else.

_“How upsetting…”_

_Severa glanced over at her lady, a questioning look in her eyes. “What is it?”_

_“It looks like the Hoshidans got their hands on a troublesome fighter…” Camilla answered in a low tone, frowning. “We’ve been getting more and more reports of a lone fighter almost singlehandedly destroying our forces.”_

_“Huh? The Hoshidans had someone that strong? Maybe it’s one of the royals?”_

_“No, royalty wouldn’t bother themselves with petty border skirmishes unless they happened to be there…” Camilla smiled then, a pleased look on her face as she turned to Severa. “Corrin’s been too busy for me these past few days, I need some stress relief.”_

_Bowing her head, Severa answered, “As you wish, Lady Camilla.”_

Severa straightens up, eyes narrowed. To think that she would be the one to run into the opponent Lady Camilla was seeking…

Severa doesn’t feel like sharing quite yet, even for Lady Camilla.

The spear fighter and her continue to dance around each other, never quite landing decisive blows. Severa swears it’s a part of her imagination but she feels like she’s fought against this person before. The movements are both familiar and unfamiliar, Hoshidan on the surface but mixed with something distinct enough to be called a different style, something that Severa is _sure_ she’s seen somewhere. It tugs at the corner of her mind, screaming for recognition, but Severa can’t recall.

No, it isn’t that Severa can’t recall… she knows more than anything else what this could be…

Desperation and frenzied movements come to her then, anger taking over her movements. Severa knows this makes herself much more open but the possibility she’s arrived at is _impossible,_ it shouldn’t be. The spear fighter is blocking her attacks but Severa is striking with much more force, and the toil is wearing on both of them.

In a moment of hesitation, Severa doesn’t recover in time. The spear fighter thrusts forward, straight at her heart—

Severa quickly moves her shoulder. She grunts with pain, feeling the spear clank against her shield and the sudden pain at jerking her shoulder so quickly. The spear scratches off the shield and slices against her cheek, even cutting several strands of hair.

And through one of her ribbons that Lady Camilla gave to her, she quickly realizes. The sharp pain is replaced by fury as she lashes out, her sword moving faster than it’s ever been in _this_ world. Severa’s had to hold her own strength back several times to hide how powerful she really is but this… this is more than enough to warrant her going wild. Those were a gift from _Lady Camilla_ , how dare this Hoshidan ruin something so precious? 

This spear fighter will be nothing but a speck of blood when Severa is done.

With the spear fighter already leaning so far out from their thrust, Severa’s sword strikes at their mask. There is a smidgen of satisfaction when she feels the sword strike through flesh though she knows the cut isn’t deep enough, maybe only a scar.

But Severa knows that the spear fighter could have avoided that hit. Hesitation at the last second? 

Severa will take it. 

The spear fighter immediately leaps backward and brings a hand to their face. Severa would have followed up but her shoulder is still stinging with both the blow that was more powerful than it looked and her suddenly throwing it out. Still, knowing that she cut the face of her opponent is good enough, even if it’s because her opponent was distracted. If the spear fighter miraculously survives, Severa knows there will be a scar and it’ll remind them of her, and Severa will always be spiteful and petty about these things. She isn’t Nohrian but she is just as vicious in battle as they are.

The mask cracks and falls to the ground with a clack. Several seconds pass before the spear fighter brings their hand down, finally revealing their face.

Severa’s triumphant grin immediately disappears. Every ounce of victory and accomplishment vanishes from her, shock and horrified realization taking its place instead. She shakes her head and gapes, nearly dropping her sword.

It… it couldn’t be… there… how… _how_ –

The cut Severa dealt makes a slight diagonal, going from the top of the right eye to the middle of the left cheek. Blood drips down from that wound, covering everything underneath. Both eyes are closed, and the right eye is now useless, but Severa knows what she will see once they open…

Once the _left_ eye is opened…

“… so it really is you, Severa,” the spear fighter speaks softly as _she_ always did, and Severa shivers with the ghosts of the past she still can’t shake off. 

The eye finally opens, and the Brand of the Exalt stares accusingly at Severa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly tempted to continue this but I'm also lazy.


	29. Sumia/Cordelia - breathe

There were times where Cordelia needed time to herself. Oftentimes, they were routine breaks that she knew she had to take; other times she wasn’t so lucky, when she happened to chance a glance up from her errands to see Chrom and his wife walking by laughing merrily, or when she polished her spear and swore she could still hear the teasing of her fallen sisters. Her chest would become heavy and though she tried her hardest to will the dreadful pangs away, melancholy would eventually overtake her and everything felt suffocating. 

Finishing her errands for that day, she managed to slip away from the camp. She remembered there being a hill nearby and made her way there, hoping no one else would be there.

But there was, and she waved frantically to Cordelia, running over to her before suddenly disappearing from sight. Cordelia let out a sigh that was more fond than tired and ran into the field. 

Just as Cordelia reached her though, Sumia sat up, smiling widely as she held a flower in her hand. “Look! I found it! Isn’t it so pretty?” And Cordelia knew she was referring to the flower but all she could focus on was the dazzlingly bright smile on Sumia’s dirt-stained face.

“I, um, yeah,” Cordelia mumbled, quickly looking away. She sat down next to Sumia, glancing at her quickly to see if she was hurt. When Sumia shifted and began to hum to herself, Cordelia realized there was no danger. “Were you out here looking for flowers?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh, yes! There’s so many of them here! I just wanted to take a look through,” Sumia answered, still admiring the flower in her hand. Cordelia looked down at it. It was a white flower with a yellow center, surrounded by many petals. She wondered if Sumia would use such a pretty flower for her flower fortunes. 

“Why are you out here anyway?” Sumia asked at that moment. 

“I… I was looking for some time to spend by myself,” Cordelia quietly confessed. Sumia paused, turning to look at Cordelia worriedly a moment later. 

She stood up, quickly dusting herself. “Oh! I’m bothering you then! I’ll leave—“

Cordelia reached out, touching Sumia’s hand. “No, it’s fine. Really.” She smiled reassuringly, and Sumia slowly sat back down. Cordelia drew her hand back. In the silence that ensued afterward, Cordelia felt the familiar heaviness choking her once more. Without meaning to, she let out a long sigh. 

“Cordelia?” 

“It’s nothing,” Cordelia immediately mumbled, an automatic response. But Sumia spoke her name again, and she looked over at the girl next to her. Sumia smiled patiently at her and held out the flower in her hands. 

“Here!” 

“… ah?” 

Sumia leaned closer, brushing back Cordelia’s hair. Cordelia could do nothing but watch as Sumia’s hands, gentle yet surprisingly deft, weave through her hair, slipping the flower just above her ear. She pulled back and let out a gleeful sound. “Ah! I knew it would look pretty on you!” 

Cordelia felt a flush creeping across her cheeks and she could do nothing but stare incredulously at Sumia, blinking. Sumia smiled at her but shyly glanced away, nervously playing with her hands in her lap. “You… you kind of felt like something was bothering you earlier, so I-I wanted to… um, try to make you feel better.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened before she softened her expression, letting out a quiet sigh. She reached out, taking Sumia’s hand into her own. Sumia stiffened for a moment before relaxing, giving a quick squeeze to Cordelia’s hand. When Cordelia finally met her eyes, Sumia had smiled so brightly at her that Cordelia was helpless against it, her own smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

And just like that, Cordelia felt like she could breathe again.


	30. Frederick/Cherche - as a thank you

“… Sir Frederick, if I’m not mistaken, are you giving me a… pebble?” 

Frederick cleared his throat. It wouldn’t do for him to be misunderstood. “Ah, but not just any pebble! It’s the best one I’ve found all month, even polished thoroughly. It is one of the best in my collection and I can think of no finer gift for the one who saved Milord’s life when I was unable to at the time.”

He spoke with such seriousness and solemnity that Cherche had no choice but to accept, gingerly taking the stone from him. “I… well! I can see how important this… pebble is, I will accept your… gift. Thank you!” Frederick nodded at her once more, clearly pleased before excusing himself to no doubt tend to duties by Chrom’s side.

Cherche looked down at the rock in her hands. It was so smooth and polished that Cherche could only wonder how it looked before Frederick got his hands on it. Knowing how meticulous he was, Cherche knew it had taken him hours to clean up the stone, especially to such a shiny luster. 

Odd as it was, Cherche found herself smiling before she knew it.


	31. Lucina/Severa - before we jump

“Lucina, wait!” 

At the call of her name, she slid to a stop and whirled around. From behind her, the glow of the gate cast an eerie shine over her. It made Severa forget what she wanted to say, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. “What the heck, you actually stopped.”

“Of course, Severa,” Lucina answered easily with a smile. “What is it?” 

“Gah! How can you be so calm right now?! We’re literally about to leap into a different world and you’re… you’re just…” 

“My mind has been made up the day we decided to do this. We cannot falter here!” Lucina’s calm expression changed into concern. “Are you afraid, Severa–” 

“O-o-of course not!” Severa immediately snapped out, her scowl growing worse. Of course she wasn’t afraid, she wasn’t afraid of leaping into the gate and being separated from all her friends, or being sent to a _different_ time, or ending up stuck in some even crazier world.

And she was most definitely not afraid of the possibility that she would arrive too late and _her_ Lucina would be _dead–_

A touch on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. Lucina smiled at her, nodding determinedly. “Severa, no matter how long it takes, we’ll see each other again, I’m sure of it.” 

“I! You just–I, um, yeah.” Severa pointedly looked away, hating herself for needing to be comforted in this dire time. “A-anyway! If you… if you go off and do something stupid without me there, I’ll kill you myself when I finally find you!” 

Lucina laughed, and laughed, the most she had done in the past few months. Severa tried her best to memorize the sound, precious as it was. It would be a while before she could hear it again, after all. When she stopped, Lucina smiled fondly, moving the hand on Severa’s shoulder to her cheek, stroking it softly. “Those words give me more hope than you realize. Thank you, Severa.”

Even here, right before they were about to go through with the biggest decision of their life, Severa’s cheeks burst into flame. She stammered incoherently before pushing Lucina away. “Gah! I didn’t mean for this to be a sappy moment and you just–” 

And Severa whipped her head up in horror, realizing a second too late that she had pushed Lucina through the gate _._ “Oh gods, no, I’m never going to live that down.”


	32. Lucina - birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some birthday fluff for Lucina

From the moment Lucina walked into camp that day, she knew there was something… different. For one, there wasn’t anyone around that she could see, only a few soldiers sitting by their tent and chatting with each other. Even going to the stables revealed there wasn’t anyone there she could find.

Now _that_ was strange; even at this early in the morning, she would find at least her mother and Sumia there, talking to each other as they tended to their horses.

Lucina stood outside the stables, hand on her chin as she looked around. Now that she thought about it, Kjelle was already gone by the time she woke up as well. Her sister wasn’t someone who slept in, but Lucina had always awakened earlier than she did. Another oddity she was beginning to realize was Gerome, who she often spied at the edge of camp after she left her tent, but was also oddly absent today as well.

“Perhaps there was a meeting, and Kjelle thought she’d take my place for me? No… that can’t be it, she’s always woken me up for that…”

“Lucina!”

And finally, someone familiar came into sight, Cynthia all but bounding over to her with a grin on her face. “Where were you?! I was looking all over the place for you and I couldn’t find you!”

“Me?” Lucina frowned. “I haven’t been able to find anyone, is something going on with everyone else?”

“Yeah, well, you’re about to find out!” Without any other warning, Cynthia grabbed her arm and began to drag her off. Lucina had no choice but to follow after Cynthia or fall flat on her face.

“Ah—Cynthia! Wait, what are you—“

“Just trust me!”

For some reason, the words didn’t sit well with Lucina, but she let Cynthia lead the way.

It wasn’t long before Cynthia finally stopped, letting go of Lucina’s arm. “Here!” she suddenly yelled out, raising her hand as far up as she could and waving frantically. Before Lucina could ask what she was doing, she went behind Lucina instead, and shoved her out.

“Cynthia—!”

“Happy birthday!”

And Lucina could only gape when the sight of all her friends and family came into view, cheering at her. She was frozen, absolutely stunned at everything that was happening. She saw Lissa running up to her and vaguely felt something being put on her head, but she was still too stunned to even speak or move. Lissa giggled at her then, and took her arm, leading her further into the crowd.

Kjelle and Sully came forward, the both of them holding a large cake with a single candle in the middle.

“Mother… Kjelle… I…”

“Hey, kiddo, today’s your day!” Sully cried out, easily taking a hand off the cake and affectionately ruffling Lucina’s head.

“Don’t worry, Mother and I got some help baking,” Kjelle reassured. “And Father was also supervising, so the cake is fine.” She shot a glance to the cake. “Well, it should be.”

There was a hand on Lucina’s shoulder, and she turned to look up at her father, who grinned down at her. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “I made sure to do most of the work, so it should be fine. I hope.”

Lucina still remained frozen, unable to move or speak. She hadn’t even realized what today’s date was. There was always something more important to worry about, and things like birthdays that she used to celebrate so much in her childhood became remnants of the past she willingly left behind, to use as fuel to drive her forward. Now, the thought seemed more than foreign to her, especially since there was also little Lucina back at the castle, and she wasn’t _their—_

“Lucina.” She looked over at Kjelle who had spoken her name. “C’mon, everyone’s waiting already,” she said softly.

“I…” Lucina let out a deep breath, to steady herself. She looked out, at all her friends, at her parents, and at Kjelle. They shared a look. Kjelle gave her a nod, and Lucina smiled gratefully. She leaned forward, closing her eyes to make a wish, before blowing out the single candle. As soon as the candle went out, there was nothing but loud cheering. Lucina found herself surrounded by everyone, and she couldn’t help but laugh along with them, smiling wider than she had ever done before.

“Thank you,” she told them all, even as tears began to fall from her eyes. “Thank you so much.”


	33. Sumia/Cordelia - late afternoon

The sky is casting shadows over the ground when Cordelia opens her eyes. Though she is more than content to close her eyes for a few more minutes, she rouses herself instead, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn.

“Ah! Cordelia!” Sumia springs into her vision, looming over her with a beaming smile. “Had a nice nap?”

“Yeah, it was—” and Cordelia’s voice catches in her throat. With the sunlight streaming through her hair and the way the sunset illuminates her fully and how she looks softer than normal, Sumia is…

Cordelia raises her hand, brushing the hair out of Sumia’s face, fingers leaving lingering touches. Sumia giggles and leans into the caress though Cordelia can see the question in her eyes. Cordelia offers a fond smile before she finally speaks, her voice a reverent whisper.

“Perfect.”


	34. Severa/Noire - huddling together with a storm outside

“For the last time, Noire, it isn’t your fault that we’re stuck out there!”

“B-but–!” 

“Look, we were being chased by a _bear_ , that _you_ took care of also! If it wasn’t for you, we’d still be out there getting chased, except in the rain!” Severa crossed her arms, huffing. “And I was the one who asked you to go hunting with me, so it’s my fault then!”

“S-Severa, that’s not true! I-I should have noticed the clouds and—“

“And _what_?” Severa looked over at Noire, her usual scowl on her face. “We wouldn’t have been able to make it back to camp in time. At least you found this cave too! Compared to you, I haven’t even done anything! Look at you, so amazing!”

Noire opened her mouth to argue but a look from Severa quieted her down.  “Jeez, take credit for the things you do,” Severa muttered. Noire made a sound but said nothing else, slowly turning back to the fire roaring in front of them.

Outside, the rain continued to pour. When it would stop, neither of them knew, but Severa hoped it would be soon, so they could at least get back to camp and tell the others they were fine.

A sound from Noire startled Severa. Noire smiled sheepishly, rubbing her nose. “S-sorry, it’s a little cold.”

“You’re cold?” Severa glanced around their makeshift camp, scowling to herself when she realized there wasn’t anything Noire could use as a blanket. Then…

Hands trembling, she reached out, wrapping her arms around Noire and pulling her closer. Noire squeaked, putting her hands on Severa to steady herself. When she glanced up at Severa, she found the other girl’s face turned away from her, an unmistakable blush on her cheeks.

“J-just for right now! I-I mean, I’m kind of w-warm, and it’s better than having you freeze to death on me! So… s-so!” 

Noire opened her mouth– “And don’t you dare apologize,” Severa quickly said.

“A-ah…” Noire smiled bashfully, nodding. She shifted around, making herself comfortable as she leaned against Severa, who still remained stiff. “I’m already feeling better. Thank you, Severa, you’re always so nice to me.”

With those words, Severa finally relaxed her body, her face softening as well. “For you, of course.”


	35. Lucina/Noire

At first, they were faint murmurs that were barely even there, things that she had easily brushed off as remnants of her mother’s magic. The hexes her mother used were powerful, and Noire wouldn’t have been surprised if they had left lingering touches on her even long after the castor herself was dead. In a way, she welcomed them, the dark whispers her mother’s way of looking out for her from beyond the grave. 

They grew stronger at night, after sleep had taken her away to the realm of dreams. Noire often had nightmares, easy for the shadows to sneak in. Back then, her nightmares were filled with the terrifying visage of her mother in her final moments. Noire would never forget how her mother died, clawing and screaming for blood even as her own drained out of her, cursing the world for taking away her beloved husband. The only comfort given to her mother in her final moments was the realization that she would be seeing him soon.

But Noire wasn’t a fool; she knew. She had heard the rumors, seen the markings in her mother’s tomes, caught the way her mother gleefully whispered to herself in the dead of the night.

“The darkness is encroaching even further. Just any day now,” Noire had remembered her saying. Sometimes, Noire wondered if her mother ever _knew,_ before her descent into insanity. It seemed not, considering her final words.

Her father was still alive, because he was–

Her nightmares began to change. Blood still soaked into them, but it was no longer her mother that stood there. Instead, it was Noire herself, standing atop a hill of bodies, all crushed underneath her heel. On her face was a twisted expression not unlike when she transformed into her other self, with the taste of iron fresh in her mouth. The darkness whipped all around her, and she could hear no screams of the familiar faces she felled, only the maddened rumbles of a dragon that told her to tear everything apart, devour _everything until none was left_ —

“Dark magic,” Noire would repeat to herself after she had jolted awake, conviction and denial rising, “only dark magic, and Mother’s hexes… dark magic… and Mother’s hexes…” Her mother had always said dark magic was dangerous and especially potent, and Noire’s potential for it had been great.

Only dark magic, she told herself, even when the whispers that were once faint and tantalizing grew louder into the howls of a mad dragon. Only dark magic, she told herself, even when her blood burned and told her to plunge the world into chaos.

Only dark magic, she told herself, even when the shadows began to take shape into an all too familiar form and it was her father himself who smiled so _warmly_ and opened his arms to her as he always did—

Once, she had another nightmare. It was the same as every other time, with nothing but shadow and chaos on a blood soaked battlefield. She remembered staring up at the sky instead, now blackened out by the body of a dragon, of a dark god. When she tried to look elsewhere, only the broken faces of her friends would greet her. The only sound she could hear was not even her own breath but footsteps coming closer, stepping over the shattered armor. And finally, they would stop, standing over her, and Noire had no choice but to look up at them, gaze upon a being wreathed in the very darkness she struggled to resist.

With eyes filled with madness and blood splattered across her face, it wasn’t her father she had expected, but Morgan smiling down at her—

Noire jolted awake choking on a scream, tears burning her eyes. She thrashed on her bedroll, clawing at the air. It was too dark in here, too oppressive, too thick, feeling like some _one_ trying to smother her. Desperately, she threw herself out of her tent. The chill of the night air engulfed her and though she shivered, she found it a comfort here. She curled up, chest heaving for breath as she clapped her hands over her ears. Impossibly so, the murmurs grew louder.

_Come back to me, my child._

_Join me by my side, your rightful place._

_Your sister cries for you, she wants to see you again._

_But I know how much you cherish your friends…_

_I am a gracious lord… I will allow you to stay by their side…_

_Only if you spill the blood of Naga—!_

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop!_ ”

He had already taken his secondborn, why did he need his defective firstborn? Her sister, who was so much stronger and healthier than her. Her sister, whose sunny bright smile even rid their mother of her dark demeanor. Her sister, who Noire was too powerless to stop from going to the darkness.

And now, Noire was the only one left in her cursed family. The daughter of a tactician who inherited nothing of his knowledge and martial prowess, only his damned blood. Morgan, brilliant and sharp-minded just like their father even at such a young age, had been easily tainted, turning upon them with no hesitation. Were these the same words he spoke to entice Morgan? Did Noire stand no chance against the persuasions of the Fell Dragon? Was all her struggling only doing naught but delaying the inevitable? Would she also succumb to the darkness that lurked inside of her? 

 _Never_ , her other self hissed out, _I’d rather die than submit!_ Her blood began to boil again, two sides fighting for control. The very blood that doomed the whole world ran through her, whispered tantalizingly to her, promising that all the suffering and pain she had already endured would stop if she gave in. The offer was all but tempting… but if… if she had no choice but to turn, then… while she still able to think for herself… she needed to–

“Noire?”

She froze. That voice…

It was Lucina.

Lucina, whose soft voice broke through the dark whispers of Noire’s mind. Lucina, who was now gathering Noire into her arms. Lucina, with her Exalted blood running through her, soothed the burning of Noire’s Fell blood.

“L-Lucina…”

“I’m here,” Lucina breathed, sighing softly next to Noire’s ear. “I’m here, with you.”

Noire slowly reached out. Her hands shook as she held onto Lucina, her voice caught in a sob. “Lucina, Lucina,” she sobbed as her grip tightened. “I swear, I won’t betray you, I won’t! No matter what… I’ll  never… n-never… not like—“

Lucina’s arms pulled her closer. “Shh, just calm down. You’re okay, you’re here, you’re okay. The nightmares again?”

Noire didn’t speak, her only answer being the way she held onto Lucina even tighter in a painful grip. The pain was good, soothing almost, reminding her that she was awake, out of her dream. She focused on that pain, on the warmth of Lucina holding her, on the way her blood slowly began to still. Noire often sought for Severa’s comfort after nightmares but _these_ nightmares… there was still a beckoning deep inside, a calling that never left even after she woke. It was Lucina’s presence that quelled the urges, to remind Noire of everything they struggled for.  

“Noire.” Lucina’s hand was on hers then, running slow circles over her knuckles. Gradually, Noire’s grip began to relax. The pain disappeared, replaced by Lucina’s gentle hold. Lucina whispered something but Noire heard nothing of it. She concentrated on nothing but Lucina in front of her, wondering how Lucina could show nothing but kindness for the daughter of the one who murdered her father.

“There,” Lucina said suddenly, her voice still hushed. Noire hadn’t even realized that she was now slumped against the other girl, completely drained of energy. “Do you feel better now?” she asked. Still unable to speak, Noire could only nod, unwilling to look at Lucina as she cast her eyes downward in shame. 

Lucina had more than enough troubles as it was. Noire knew of the great destiny suddenly thrust onto her as chosen heir to the Falchion, inheriting the sword even while the blood of her father still lingered on its sacred blade. She had more pressing matters to concern herself with than Noire’s nightmares.

A soft touch laid upon Noire’s face. Soon, she found herself staring up at Lucina.

“You… are not your father, nor your sister. You are _Noire_.” Lucina spoke with all the sincerity and solemnity that she could muster, her voice firm. She smiled, with that same forgiveness and understanding she always had when she comforted Noire during her nightmares. “I trust you, and I know you will never betray me. Believe me when I say that.” She let out a breath then, shaky now, her voice beginning to waver. “What happened to Morgan is… unfortunate, but… you’re still here, with me, with all of us. Will you not take that as proof that your resolve is stronger than you think it is?”

Noire couldn’t speak. How could she? Lucina’s absolute faith in her had always rendered her speechless. Even in the face of Morgan’s betrayal, Lucina’s trust had never wavered, not even when Noire revealed that she could hear the bidding of the Fell Dragon, exactly as Morgan did.

All she could do in this moment was nod weakly, leaning forward to rest her head upon her Exalt. She listened to Lucina’s breathing, a steady rhythm she followed to calm her own erratic heart. Once more, her body began to relax, her eyelids beginning to droop. She was sure it hadn’t even been a long time since she woke up but she felt as if the night had already dragged on more than it needed to.

“L-Lucina, will you—” Noire paused instead of finishing. She had already been more than selfish tonight, she couldn’t ask for anymore from Lucina. “N-never mind—”

“Noire.” Lucina’s voice was firm, and Noire realized she couldn’t hide anything from Lucina, not when they were this close to each other. With the sound of her name, all of Noire’s strength completely left her, every terrible thought suddenly lifted from her mind. Lucina pulled them into Noire’s tent, carefully settling down on the bedroll. She continued to run her hands up and down her back, easing the blankets over them. “Sleep well,” she whispered, “I will be here when you wake up.”

With her mind completely quiet for the first time that night, Noire finally let her eyes close.


	36. Cordelia/Sumia - ponytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops guess who just forgot to update this for two years

Gentle fingers thread through Cordelia’s hair, almost lulling her into a false sense of security. Sumia had brushed it just moments ago, giving it all the care and attention just like she was grooming a pegasus, a gesture that is of the highest compliment from Sumia. Hands carefully gather and pull Cordelia’s hair back, Sumia deftly tying it all together with a white ribbon.

“How is it?” Sumia asks when she is done, looking up at Cordelia expectantly. It takes Cordelia a moment to realize Sumia is talking to her and another to finally stammer out a response, having been too focused on the wonderful ministrations of Sumia’s fingers running through her hair. 


	37. Frederick/Cherche - bruise

The touch is featherlight against his side but it is more than enough to make him stiffen for a split second. From next to him, Cherche lets out an amused hum, going back to rubbing ointment along his arm that chills his skin to soothe the burns underneath. He doesn’t know what hurts worse at this point: the burns, bruises, or wounded pride.

“I told you Minerva doesn’t know her own strength,” Cherche finally says, failing to hide the grin on her face. 

Frederick glances down at her with a frown, sullen like a petulant child (though he will never admit it) as he grumbles, “Yes, well, she still didn’t have to throw me on top of the campfire and ruin a perfectly good flame.”


	38. Lucina/Severa - fever

“I said it’s nothing already! Just a–” and Severa gasps as the sudden wave of dizziness hits her, shutting her eyes tightly to fight through it. In her moment of weakness, she can’t resist the hands carefully guiding her back to her bedroll. A firm press upon on her shoulder is all it takes to stop her from getting up, a testament to how weak Severa really is right now. 

“Please, let me be the one to take care of you this time,” Lucina pleads in that soft voice that always gets to her, and Severa knows she has no choice but to relent.


	39. Cordelia/Sumia - grandchild

“You’re telling me, that  _she—_ ” Sumia points to where mini-Cordelia stands and nervously fidgets under the scrutiny of everyone in the room, “is our _grandchild?”_

Severa coughs into her hand as she answers in a low voice, “Um, yeah, you know, sometimes things happen and you… end up with a child, er, yeah.” 

“Severa, we haven’t even had _you_ in _this_ world yet!” Cordelia nearly sounds hysterical and honestly, Sumia feels the same, “and she looks just like–” she can’t finish, choking on the rest of her words. 

“Hold up, hold up, hold up,” Cynthia suddenly interrupts, looking straight at Severa with a disbelieving look, “am I hearing wrong or did you really name your daughter  _Calamari_?” 

It’s a long day ahead for Caeldori. 


	40. Severa/Noire - hands

 

“Like this,” Noire whispers as she places her hands over where Severa’s are, one on the arrow and the other on the bow.

Severa manages to push down the blush but now all she can focus on are the hands over her own. They’re just like hers, hard and calloused from all their years of fighting, but also so very much different. There’s all the little nicks and faint scars that litter Noire’s fingertips from her archery that Severa notices, and the way Noire’s fingers are much longer and slender, allowing them to easily cover Severa’s smaller ones with little effort.

“There, your aim will be better now,” Noire says with a smile as she pulls away, but Severa is more than tempted to entirely miss her shot if it means Noire will come back and help her again.


	41. Gerome/Laurent - bandages

 

“Careful,” Gerome finally speaks as he puts away the medical supplies, the only thing he’s said since treating the nasty gash running down Laurent’s arm.

“I suppose I’ve learned my lesson about rushing ahead,” Laurent jokes with a chuckle as a way to lighten the mood though he ends up wincing with pain afterward instead. 

Gerome is still staring hard at the bandages on Laurent’s arm, a grim air to him that is different from the usual brooding he normally wears. “I could have taken care of that Risen,” Gerome says in a voice quieter than normal. “Stay behind me next time.”


	42. Say'ri/Tiki - Tiki bought too many apples

It was only when Tiki became aware that there were _two_ bags of apples in her arms instead of one like she thought that she realized she had a problem.

“Oh dear,” she said as she hefted the bags higher up. She was half-tempted to transform into a dragon so she could easily carry the bags back, but a voice in her mind stopped her.

_“'Tis a waste of great strength! If you must, please take me next time, I shall carry everything for you!”_

“But not before you yell at me for buying too much,” Tiki groused with a wry smile. “Ah, well, nothing I can do about it now. She’ll just have to be content with this many.”

Tiki’s path was long and filled with sweet temptation no thanks to the bags in her arms. The breeze was strong today, blowing brown leaves across Tiki’s way several times. She paused to watch some of them, blinking as she stared at them dancing through the sky. It had only felt like yesterday that she was watching the cherry blossoms do the same exact thing, but somehow several months had gone by in a blink of an eye.

It scared Tiki sometimes, how fast time seemed to go when she was unaware of its passage. It was nothing she already wasn’t used to already though. 

The light of the sun was waning by the time she reached her destination. The wind had slowed to a light breeze, a gentle caress on Tiki’s skin, now heated with exertion from the long walk. She walked forward, to where the sacred blade of Amatsu, now riddled with rust and greenery, was planted in the ground. She laid down a lavender she had dried months ago next to it, murmuring a prayer. She had always kept her promise of bringing him his favorite flowers, no matter what the season. 

Tiki turned now to the other sword impaled in the ground next to it, almost just as rusty, but she knew this sword was much younger than the one it stood next to. For this one, she put one of the bags next to it, laughing loudly. “My apologies, Say’ri, I fear I’ve bought too many again. Really, I just can’t help myself if you’re not around to stop me!”

The wind answered Tiki, wisps of her hair tickling against her own cheek. She reached out, trailing her hand down the sword while smiling fondly. She could almost hear its owner, full of the exasperation Tiki secretly adored: _“… again, my lady? I cannot help but be of the mind that you must be doing this on purpose. Very well, I will aid you by taking an apple–my lady! I can eat with my own hands–hrrrmph!”  
_

Tiki grinned, taking an apple from the bag and biting into it. When she finished with it, her smile turned wistful. “You should really be here to eat one, Say’ri. These apples are delicious.”


	43. Cordelia/Sumia - nap

Cordelia comes upon Sumia in the middle of a flower field, asleep. She’s not even surprised, it’d been such a lovely day with the cool breeze, and Cordelia had caught her sneaking yawns after midday. Rather than waking her, she sits down next to Sumia, smiling softly at the drool at the corner of Sumia’s mouth.

She reaches down and plucks some of the flowers around her, fingers already moving on instinct to weave them into a crown. Her hands used to be so clumsy when she made these, having never been one for the crafts the way Sumia is, but she thinks about how pretty the ones Sumia fashions are, it makes her want to try to reach that same beauty Sumia always puts in them.

Sumia makes a sound then, mumbling. Her eyes flutter open, glimpsing Cordelia, before they close again. She reaches out, hands fumbling on the fabric of Cordelia’s dress. Somehow, she manages to pull herself up into a sitting position but dozes right off afterward, leaning against Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia almost shakes her head but catches herself in time. Instead, she puts the flower crown on top of Sumia’s head, and hopes she’ll be able to make the perfect one for her some day.


	44. Lucina/Severa - undone

Even when the sudden ear-splitting roar threatens to rip apart Severa’s head and makes her vision spin, it still doesn’t really register. Even when all the fighting stops and there’s absolutely zero movement across the battlefield, it doesn’t really hit her. Even when the ground underneath Severa becomes actual dirt instead of the horrifyingly live scales of Grima, it still doesn’t run through Severa’s mind.

It’s only when a hand suddenly grabs her own and Severa gets ready to bite off the head of whoever dares touch her, when it’s Lucina she’s suddenly seeing and suddenly it’s Lucina tugging her over and Severa’s feet are tripping over themselves, and it’s Lucina who just goes ahead and pushes their lips together.

Severa’s hardly dared to breathe when Lucina pulls away with the most brilliant smile Severa’s ever seen from her. Tears fall down Lucina’s face and it makes Severa’s heart beat even faster in panic. But Lucina grins at her, sheer happiness rolling off her entire body, and still, her hand is holding Severa’s so tightly almost to the point of pain, like she’s so afraid that this is a dream.

“You idiot,” Severa blurts out because it’s the only thing she seems to know how to say right now, and Lucina laughs, and laughs, and it’s such a wonderful sound even as she buries her face into Severa’s shoulder and her laughter turns into sobs instead. And that’s when Severa realizes right at that moment, not the triumph over their nightmares, but exactly how far beyond she’s fallen for her Exalt.


	45. Cordelia/Sumia - Teachers AU

Sumia found herself cornered in the hallway after classes ended.

“So,” the girl in front of started, flicking her pen on a notepad, “what’s going between you and the new track coach? I heard someone say they saw you two walking outside the school together!”

“N-nothing!” Sumia blurted out in a squeak. The girls around her gave her blank stares. Sumia cleared her throat. “I-I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Cor—I mean, the new coach and I don’t know each other.” She looked at the student who had spoken, disapproving frown on her face. “Nina, while I appreciate your integrity for, um, journalism, I really don’t think this is the type of thing you need to report!”

“ _Of course_ it is,” Nina immediately said, a certain glint in her eyes. “Who else is going to uncover all the sordid secrets of the faculty if not me? I’ll find them all!”

Sumia wanted to groan. Nina always had a wild imagination, much bigger than any other student Sumia had taught. Not that Sumia wanted to stifle her creativity, but she wished that _she_ wasn’t Nina’s current… obsession.

“I can’t speak for the other teachers but trust me, I lead a very boring life,” Sumia said, hoping to deter her student. “Whatever it is that you think I do, I… um, don’t. I don’t do anything of those. Whatever it is you’re thinking.”

Nina’s eyes widened in surprise, seeming to freeze in place as she stared at Sumia. And before Sumia could even blink, Nina whipped her head back down to her notepad, her hand flying across the page from her mad scribbling.

“I get it now!” Nina cried out. “Miss Sumia, sick and tired of her boring life and wishing for excitement in her life, decides she wants to try to spice up her routine. And that is… fraternizing with a student!”

“N-Nina!” Sumia paled, and waved her hands to shush her student. She’d _never_ have that thought! But instead of quieting down Nina, Sumia found one of her hands taken by the girl next to Nina.

Oh, _no._

“Miss Sumia,” Soleil began, her young face oddly solemn, “if you want to try running away with a younger girl, I’ll happily volunteer myself to—”

“O-of course not!” Sumia cried out, immediately taking her hand back. She wished she wasn’t blushing a fierce amount but she couldn’t help it. How could _anyone_ keep their cool when their students were suggesting such… forbidden things like these?!

Soleil deflated at the instant rejection, and Sumia felt a little bad at hurting her feelings. She _had_ promised Olivia she’d watch over Soleil…

But this was too much!

“I’m sorry, but I really need to go,” Sumia said as she hurriedly pushed her way through. “Make sure to do all your homework! I won’t take any excuses! Especially from you, Nina!” she called over her shoulder, making sure to look at Nina to hope it would get through to the student. They were troublesome, but well-meaning teenagers. Most of the time.

And then Sumia crashed into someone.

In her rush to hurry away but still keeping an eye on her students, Sumia hadn’t been facing forward. So when she bumped into someone, she’d been wholly unprepared. “I’m sorry!” came flying out of her mouth before she could even think, much less catch her own balance. And true to Sumia’s horrendously clumsy nature as she stumbled, she felt her feet slipping out from underneath her.

Sumia squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the painful crash.

Except it never came because a hand grabbed her and she felt an arm circling around her body. Sumia snapped open her eyes, and nearly swore when she realized who had saved her.

“C-C-Cordelia!” Sumia squeaked out. While she was happy that she didn’t have to experience crashing to the floor today, she could only imagine what everything must have looked like. If the floor could swallow Sumia up, she dearly wished it would do so right now.

“Careful there, Sumia, I’ve got you now,” Cordelia spoke, her voice low and soothing. “I thought you of all people would know better to watch your step around corners.”

“I, um, right, yes.” It was a miracle that Sumia could even speak at all, flustered as she was. Cordelia’s face was closer than she realized, and when Cordelia’s lips tugged into a wry smile, Sumia couldn’t help but be drawn to their movement. She quickly looked away. This was neither the time nor place to admire Cordelia or her gallantry—

“Hm?” There was a glint in Nina’s eyes, a sign Sumia had learned to recognize was trouble with her student. “It sounds like you two already know each other?”

Sumia snapped back to reality. But before she could signal to Cordelia to shush, Cordelia was already answering. “Well, Sumia and I have known each other since childhood.”  

Nina immediately lit up. “Since childhood?” She met Sumia’s meek gaze with a huge grin not unlike a cat that had caught a mouse. So much for trying to hide _that_. Cordelia had all but thrown out a (massive) bone for the nosy student. “Miss Sumia here was telling me you guys didn’t know each other.”

“Ah? Is that so?” To her credit, Cordelia managed to look just _faintly_ surprised, and arching an eyebrow as she looked over at Sumia. It was only all their years of knowing each other that Sumia really knew Cordelia was busy swearing at herself as she realized what Sumia’s plan to pretend not to know each other had been.

All in all, it went as smooth as Sumia walking across freshly mopped hallways: straight into the floor.

“Well,” Cordelia only said afterward. And left it at that, unable to come up with anything else to say. It didn’t help anything at all when Sumia could catch the traces of an embarrassed flush beginning to creep across Cordelia’s face.

“That’s so _cool_!” Soleil loudly interrupted then, stars in her eyes. Both Cordelia and Sumia startled apart, the both of them forgetting that Soleil was even there. “Coach, you’re so cool! Swooping in to save the girl at the last second! Is this how you pick up girls? I have to take notes!” She plucked Nina’s notepad and pen straight out of the girl’s hands and began to write. “Pick up girls. Literally.”

It was going to be a long school year.


	46. Say'ri/Tiki - warmth

As per the usual, Tiki wakes in the middle of the night. Her eyes snap open, her body tense for a moment as she struggles to remember where she is. Somewhere outside, away from the Mila Tree, under the stars—

A murmur breaks through Tiki’s frantic mind, and now she _remembers_.

Tiki forces out the breath she’d inadvertently held, trying to calm her racing heart. Even now, thousands of years later, she is still afraid she will find herself back in the temple, back into that horrid realm of nightmares she wished still didn’t haunt her.

There’s another murmur and a rustle. Tiki looks up just in time to see Say’ri turn toward her, still asleep. Strands of hair fall down upon Say’ri’s face. She resists the urge to reach out and brush them back. Say’ri sleeps light and would wake upon the touch, no matter how careful Tiki could be.

Tiki curls against her instead, gently placing a hand upon Say’ri’s chest to feel its steady rise. When Say’ri remains in slumber, Tiki closes her eyes, taking comfort in the warmth by her side.


	47. Cordelia/Sumia - scars

The morning light barely peeks over the horizon when Sumia wakes. Her eyes open, and she’s greeted by Cordelia still slumbering in front of her. A rare sight in itself, Cordelia’s always already awake and dressed by then.

This is a golden opportunity, and Sumia will not let it go to waste.

Watching carefully, Sumia reaches out, her fingers just shy of touching Cordelia’s face. There’s a small line that runs along her jaw that goes toward her neck. It’d be almost imperceptible to anyone else, but from this close, and from Sumia, it almost shines bright like a beacon. It’s a new scar that Sumia’s never seen before. When did Cordelia get this? Would Cordelia tell her if she asked?

Sumia trails her eyes downward. Just barely jutting out at the edge of her nightclothes is a large, jagged line.

Sumia remembers that one. It’d been when they were young, when Cordelia insisted on climbing a tree that had a flower that caught Sumia’s eye. Sumia had pleaded with her the entire time but Cordelia had been determined then, and the only answer she gave Sumia was looking down at her where she was perched on the branch where the flower was, all the twigs and leaves caught in her unruly hair, wild grin on her face. The branch snapped, and both Sumia’s heart and Cordelia plummeted to the ground.

Sumia never remembered running so fast in her life before, desperately trying to find a healer. Luckily, she managed to find one in time but it still left a nasty scar. Even so, it didn’t dim Cordelia’s grin in the least, as she held out the flower she plucked for Sumia.

Sumia had immediately pressed the flower into a bookmark, using it even now in one of the books in her satchel. It’s one of her treasured possessions, she’d never trade it in for anything else. Things had been simpler, back then. 

A murmur comes from Cordelia. Sumia freezes, holding her breath as she watches. Thankfully, Cordelia doesn’t wake, and Sumia softly lets out her breath. Her eyes trail downward, over the rest of Cordelia’s body.

Hidden under her clothes are other scars, Sumia knows. She’s seen them, all stories that Sumia doesn’t know. When had Cordelia gotten them? How many of them does she has?

How much has Cordelia hardened in the time Sumia hasn’t seen her?

Sumia feels a pang in her chest, a tightening feeling twisting inside of her. Cordelia is still her wonderful friend, but there are times where Sumia catches her with a faraway look. There are times where she stares at Exalt Chrom and his wife, looks over at his grown daughter, presses a hand over her heart, and shakes her head. Then, there are times she stares off in the sky with a haunted look, like she’s waiting for people who won’t come back for her. Cordelia has always thought too hard about things, and Sumia is sure Cordelia’s mind is filled with worries she’s never had back then. 

Would Cordelia tell her if she asked? Cordelia’s always hated being a burden as much as Sumia has, but just once, Sumia would wish if Cordelia could depend on her the way Sumia does. 

Sumia’s hand reaches out and this time, she doesn’t stop herself, can’t stop herself, but she manages to catch herself in time. Her hand hovers over Cordelia’s heart, and she stares hard at it. She wants… she wants so dearly…

Sumia wonders if she’ll ever be able to heal the scars inside Cordelia’s heart.


	48. Lucina/Severa - weary

“You collapsed.”

Severa says it so plainly that Lucina can’t help but blink at her for several moments.

“I… I did?” Lucina can hardly hear her own voice, not with the rain pouring outside.

“Yeah. Just. Fell down.” Severa holds up her hand and mimics it toppling over. “Like that.”

“… ah.” Lucina doesn’t know what to say. “I… I apologize. And… you took me to safety.”

Severa doesn’t say anything other than huff and throw another log into the fire in front of them. Lucina wonders where they are. They’d been out on a patrol, and… she can’t recall much beyond leaving camp. She remembered a Risen ambush separating her and Severa from the rest of the group, defending them off, and then Severa suddenly yelling at her, but trying to fill in the blanks between those memories felt… hazy.

“Go back to sleep,” Severa suddenly says. Lucina blinks at her again.

“Er, what?”

“Go back to sleep, you dolt.” Severa looks at her out of the corner of her eyes, a scowl on her face. “You collapsed because you were working yourself too hard. When’s the last time you even got proper sleep?”

“That was…” Lucina falls silent. She’s slept, but proper sleep? In the way Severa means? Truthfully, she doesn’t remember. Three days ago? Back at the castle? 

When her parents were still alive? 

“Won’t look good if you go and faint in the middle of battle,” is all Severa says. 

“Ah…” Lucina can’t say anything else. And, Severa sounds… Severa’s trying hard to hide it, but she’s upset, Lucina knows. “I’m sorry to worry you, Severa,” she finally says, and pushes herself up. 

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing—” 

Lucina shifts position so she’s sitting close to Severa. It’s not hard, with the cramped space they’re in. Slowly, bit by bit, Lucina leans her head against Severa’s shoulder. She can feel Severa stiffen, and several long moments pass where the only sound is the rain pelting on the ground outside, before Severa finally allows herself to relax.

“Depend on me—I mean, _us_ a little more, will you?” Severa’s voice is gruff but there is none of her usual bite in her voice. Lucina starts to understand how truly worried she’s made Severa, and a guilty pang shoots through her. 

Lucina closes her eyes and reaches out to take Severa’s hand. She’s glad when Severa doesn’t pull away, and they both grip tight against each other.


	49. Say'ri/Tiki - dream

To say Tiki was surprised was the understatement of, well, the century.

Say’ri had looked up from where she sat, and Tiki almost wanted to laugh at the expression on the face of the ruler of Chon’sin. The mixture of bemusement and resignation was an odd combination indeed.

But none of that could compare to the slumbering newborn Say’ri held in her hands.

“Has it truly been more than a few years since I’ve visited?” Tiki teased the moment she drew close enough for Say’ri to hear but soft as to not wake the babe. But instead of rising to the light provocation, Say’ri only shook her head. There was something strange about Say’ri, Tiki was beginning to notice, a faraway look in her eyes that was uncharacteristic given that she was holding a sleeping babe.

“'Tis not… he… he is…” Say’ri’s voice was already thick, and she swallowed her next words instead, unable to continue. Dragon’s curiosity piqued, Tiki bent down, to better study why this child had rendered Say’ri so full of emotions and incapable of words.

… human children all looked the same to her, small and chubby-faced, Tiki was beginning to think. There were peculiar things about the babe though, like the wisps of hair above his head that were white like snow, and though she might have spotted a few graying hairs in Say’ri’s head already, she was sure humans couldn’t pass that down–

… ah.

Tiki smiled gently and took a seat next to Say’ri, her leg easily sliding against Say’ri’s own. She reached out, first to touch the babe on its head, marveling at the soft skin underneath her touch. Then, she whispered a prayer to it and slid her hand downward, to where Say’ri’s trembling hand was.

“So… this is Morgan, I presume?”

“… aye,” Say’ri answered breathlessly.

“His parents?”

“They are… in the village. Robin thought to explore since she has never been here, and my bro–ah, I mean, Yen–” Say’ri’s voice caught again but she cleared her throat, continuing in an even quieter voice. “ _He_ is… visiting our–my parents.”

“… I see.” Tiki said nothing else, rubbing soothing circles on Say’ri’s hands. “Your hands, they shake so much! You might wake him up at this rate!”

“Ah… forgive me,” Say’ri mumbled, casting her eyes downward. Tiki felt her effort to still her hands, but they shook again once more.

“It’s not me you should apologize to.” Tiki couldn’t help the tease, and Say’ri’s cheeks colored with embarrassment. Tiki craned her head, nodding patiently. Frankness and openness had not come easy to them even after so many years, but Say’ri had continued to try. All it took nowadays was Tiki to lend her ear, and Say’ri would begin to loosen her tongue, as Tiki often wanted her to do.

“Do… do you not think this strange? This child… he is… my nephew, and… not. I killed my own brother, and yet… I hold a child in all of his liking in my arms. I feel as if I have woken into a very strange… dream.” Her words were all disjointed, spoken barely above a whisper. Say’ri closed her eyes, in a feeble attempt to keep herself together. She let out a laugh, but there was nothing joyous about it. “Even from beyond the grave, he continues to haunt me.”

Say’ri’s body shook, but no tears fell down. When she opened her eyes, she seemed many years older, tired and weary, as if she had seen far too much already. Given everything that had happened between Walhart and the Fell Dragon, they all had. But the line could have been drawn at seeing the son of her dead brother who came from a different world, Tiki supposed.

Tiki shuffled closer to Say’ri and moved her hand to brush against Morgan’s hair, cooing to him. “Life works in mysterious ways, Say’ri. Perhaps it might be better for you to accept a miracle like this.”

Say’ri carefully untangled a hand to brush her fingers down Morgan’s cheek. He made a face, but still, continued to slumber. He would be a quiet boy, just like Yen’fay had been. She sighed, leaning her head against Tiki’s, a tiny feeling of warmth bubbling inside of her.

“A miracle, indeed,” she murmured, and Tiki could only smile at the hints of affection she was beginning to hear in Say’ri’s voice.


	50. Say'ri/Tiki - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 AU

Say’ri quickly stumbles into the room, focusing her blurry vision at the wall next to the door. When she finds the lock and close button, she slams a fist against it. The doors slide shut, but not before she can hear her pursers shouting after her. But the walls here are sturdy, and they’ll be able to buy her some time while she figures out what to do next.

Say’ri leans against the wall, breathing harshly. She can’t even begin to count how many injuries she sustained earlier, and now they’re all slowing her down. But nothing could compare to her loyal comrades pushing her away to safety while they held off their enemies.

Who would have imagined they held traitors in their own crew?

“Nay… they were already spies.” Her heart clenches painfully like her hand gripping tight on her sword. All her comrades, slain… and she is the only one left on this forsaken place. “We should have never come here,” she whispers and only the lonely sounds of the empty room confirms her words.

But that is enough of that. Say’ri doesn’t have time to mope on those things, not right now, when she’s on the verge of being killed by _traitors_. The thought makes her snarl.

“I cannot die here, not when Yen’fay still needs to be…” Say’ri grits her teeth at the thought of her brother, and her will ignites once more.

Say’ri pushes herself off the wall and takes another look at the room. Dust, stale air, flickering lights, machinery that looks too old to be operable…

Where… is she? This room seems like every other room they’ve seen, and yet, there is… something different here, Say’ri can sense it. It seems innocuous enough, but there is a secret hiding in this room. Why else would all the corridors lead to here? There are no other doors that lead out, at least, not that Say’ri can see.

Say’ri steps further into the room, next to one of the machines. Her hands brush against the panel of buttons. She’s tempted to press one of them, but she’s not sure of what will happen—

Bangs against the door make her startle, before the sound of groaning metal take its place. Say’ri whips around, trying to keep calm despite the small bubble of panic welling up inside of her but in her haste, she ends up pressing one of the buttons.

A hiss echoes through the room, like a hatch opening. Say’ri darts her eyes around, her hands already on the hilt of her sword. If she will die, she will not go down without a fight—

Just in front of her feet, a small portion of the floor suddenly gives way, crumbling to reveal the stairs underneath.

Say’ri quickly goes in front of it, peering down. There’s only so much she can see before the darkness shrouds the rest of the stairway. There are no lights down there, then. What… what would even _be_ beyond? There’s—

A sudden boom of a telltale explosion rocks the whole room and nearly makes Say’ri fall to her feet.

There’s no more time to think about this.

Say’ri draws her sword, and leaps down the stairs into darkness.

The only things Say’ri are aware of as she travels further down are her own steps, and her own breathing, loud in the darkness of the hall. The staircase is cramped and narrow, as if it meant to force only one person to travel on the staircase at all times. It is… unsettling, and also with her wounds, everything is exacerbated.

What will she find? Say’ri doesn’t know.

After what feels like a very long time, she finally does come to an end. As in, she tries to take a step forward and finds a wall in her way. Realizing that there are no other paths she can take except backward, panic starts to take over her mind. Her hands scrabble at the walls that have trapped her in, wishing, praying, _hoping_ for there to be a hidden mechanism somewhere—

One of her hands suddenly push in somewhere, there’s another hiss, and before Say’ri can even blink, the door in front of her zooms open.

Say’ri’s mouth hangs open as she steps through the newly opened door, unable to comprehend the sight before her.

Roots, or things that resemble the giant roots of a tree form the groundwork for… for whatever room she’s in now. The very tree itself looms in front of her, foreboding and ominous. Water runs between the roots like a lifeforce for it. Say’ri follows their path, trying to see where they end up—

There is no end to them, and the door she came from is gone.

Say’ri’s breath hitches in fear. She turns back to the tree, staring up at it.

Is… is this the _real_ World Tree they were searching for all along?

Nothing… makes sense anymore.

But still, all she can do is move forward.

And so, Say’ri climbs the tree of Mila.

There are no hostile presences here, that much Say’ri can sense so she sheathes her sword. She needs to use her arms for balance anyway, when some of the roots sharply curve upward. Her wounds force her to take some breaks, but she finds using some of the water to revitalize herself also soothes some of the ache from her injuries.

Finally, after many an almost treacherous misstep, Say’ri reaches the base of the tree. She still cannot see where the water is flowing from, perhaps from a source behind the tree. Or maybe it just… _does_. If this be the World Tree, if this be where Elysium is, then…

Right underneath the tree, is a long white pedestal. On top of that is… Say’ri cannot say. She cautiously walks closer, narrowing her eyes to get a better glimpse.

Her feet stop when she realize what it is.

A… body. A body of a woman resting on top of it.

Say’ri takes in the pedestal once more, eyes widening when she realizes what it resembles instead.

A tomb.

Say’ri swallows. The thought of coming closer to a tomb turns her stomach, and she would rather wish to walk away. This place is eerie, as if something will spring out from the creeks oro the roots even if she cannot sense any hostile intent here. Yet, Say’ri is most afraid that there is an enemy here she cannot cut with her sword.

Still, she cannot stop, not until she finds out exactly what this place is meant to be. So, she continues ahead, one step at a time. She cannot stop, not here, not now,  not when she still has so many things she needs to do.

Say’ri draws closer, staring at the woman until finally, she’s right next to her side. She’s entranced. A brown cloth covers most of her body, but from the woman’s face she can see, it appears as if… her body is finely preserved. If Say’ri hadn’t realized earlier, she would have thought that this woman was only slumbering. Her hair, a light color of green that reminds Say’ri of forests, is splayed around her. There is a strange golden ornament with a green gem upon her hair, like a tiara of some sorts.

Say’ri’s eyes roam over her face. The woman seems youthful, with nary a line upon her face. It is almost as if she is merely sleeping peacefully, under this tree, for all of eternity.

Then, Say’ri notices it.

Her ears are pointed.

Say’ri stills. Pointed? Is… is the woman before her not… not human then? What is this? What is the meaning of this? What—

A small flash of light suddenly catches Say’ri’s attention. It’s coming from underneath the cloth. She should leave this woman alone, but…

It flashes again, like the throb of a heartbeat.

“Forgive me,” Say’ri murmurs before reaching out to peel back the cloth.

A brilliantly white crystal in the shape of a circle rests just above her chest, inbetween her collarbones. Its telltale position gives Say’ri all the information she needs to realize what the woman before her truly is.

“A Blade…” Say’ri whispers, awed. “A Blade that slumbers underneath the Tree? But… but how can that be?”

Blades were to come from core crystals, waiting for a worthy Driver to bond with them, that much Say’ri knew. So why, is this Blade already materialized? Is her original Driver still alive? Why is she here, sealed away?

Before Say’ri even realizes, her hand is reaching out, fingers brushing against the core crystal—

Darkness.

Say’ri gasps, swinging her body all around. She feels like she’s in the air, but also not, like… something weightless, like she’s floating. Her sword is no longer at her side. Darkness surrounds her everywhere. She cannot see. She cannot hear. She cannot feel.

_She does not exist._

Then—

Light returns. She’s back at the Tree again—or no, her sword is still gone, and her wounds are all gone as well.

And the woman sleeping on the tomb is gone.

“Who are you?”

Say’ri snaps her head up.

She’s there now, her core crystal shining, with periodic streaks of green that run across her core. Her hair is no longer loose but held up and tied. Her pointed ears flutter, twitching.

Say’ri stares at her. The woman tilts her head and gives her a half-smile.

“My… my name is Say’ri,” she gives. “I… I…” She does not know what else to say. Who _is_ this woman? Why is she sleeping here? 

Is... _she_ the Divine Dragon they've been searching for? 

“A human?” the woman asks.

“Aye.”

The Blade nods, and steps closer, until they stand on opposite sides of the pedestal. Say’ri is unable to tear her eyes away.

“Will you grant me a favor, Say’ri?”

Say’ri should ask what it is, should ask for this Blade’s name, should ask for what this place even is, but she finds herself nodding instead.

The Blade smiles, the corners of her mouth curving upward as her eyes crinkle.

“Take me to Dolhr, where Naga slumbers.”

The world shatters.

Say’ri gasps awake. She’s taking in large gulps of air, struggling to control herself. Everything… everything had felt so—

Say’ri feels her hand being taken. She looks down—and the woman is there, cradling it between her own hands. Say’ri’s eyes widen when she sees the signs of resonance flowing between them.

This… this woman—nay, this _Blade_ —

“You will aid me, and I will be your Blade,” she says. She steps back and holds out a hand. A sword appears in it, one with a peculiar hole where hilt and blade meet, and a single blue streak running through its blade. “My name is Tiki, my divine power is yours to wield. May Naga smile upon you, my Driver.”

The Blade—Tiki, holds out the sword. Say’ri gingerly takes it, staring hard at the weapon. This… this is a Blade’s weapon, and now it is hers. Already, Say'ri can feel the sheer difference between the blade made by human hands and one drawn from a core crystal itself. She’s always trusted her own sword like an extra hand, but this sword…

The sound of an explosion rends the air. Say’ri whips around, and realizes there is smoke rising from the end of the roots where she once was.

Her pursuers! They’ve finally caught up to her.

“Enemies are afoot now, Say’ri,” Tiki murmurs. Then, she yawns, her mouth cracking open as she lazily attempts to hide it behind her mouth. A fang peeks out past her lips. It all seems so silly, compared to what happened before. “Ah, I have not been awake in so long! My power will take a bit longer to catch up, but what I do have should be more than enough for you right now.”

Tiki smiles, and starts the affinity link.

The flow of ether washes over Say’ri, bathing her in a golden light. Renewed vigor returns to her. She feels alert, awake,  _honed._ This… this is what it feels like to have a Blade. It is… intoxicating, almost. No wonder she could not beat Yen’fay with his Blade at his side, if he felt like this. 

Now… she can…

No, she has bigger worries here. Yen'fay does not matter if she cannot get out of this situation. Her wounds don't even matter anymore, not with the ether coursing through her. The aches of her muscles and injuries are gone, and she is filled with power, energy, _strength_.

“You have the power of a dragon flowing through you,” Tiki says. “Show me what you are capable of.”

Say’ri bows her head to her. “Of course, my lady,” is all she says before they both charge forward.


End file.
